Life is A Flower
by PCR
Summary: A qui peut se vaincre soi meme il est peu de choses qui puissent resister... n'est ce pas Gil? GSR et enquête se mêlent dans ma première Fic. Please laissez moi vos impressions!
1. Chapter 1

Life is a Flower

_**Genre :** Bah un peu de GSR, ouais bon ok beaucoup. Mais au milieu de leurs péripéties, il y a quand même une enquête et un peu de drame aussi. D'où le « drama » et non exclusivement « romance » à la guimauve bien dégoulinante._

_**Disclaimer : **Et bien, sauf si à mon insu j'ai inventé toute cette belle série de CSI, je crois bien que ni les personnages, ni les noms, ni l'idée originale de la série ne m'appartiennent. Mais l'histoire, en revanche, provient directement de mes prolifiques neurones. Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 1**

"_I was dreaming of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_

_I began to loose control_

_I began to loose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to make you cry…"_

-_I didn't want to hurt you… I'm just a jealous guy…_ Tu entends Alice ? C'est ma chanson, notre chanson à tous les deux. Il le dit Alice, lui aussi il comprend. Il sait.

L'homme se remit à fredonner les paroles de Lennon qui s'échappaient du vieux poste de radio posé sur l'établi. Des grésillements couvraient de temps à autre la voix du chanteur des Beatles, mais l'homme n'en tenait pas compte. Il connaissait les paroles par cœur.

-_I was feeling insecure, you might not love me anymor_e… dudummmdim…

Alice aussi connaissait cette chanson. Elle écoutait le mélange des voix de Lennon et de cet homme avec une grande attention. Mais elle ne chantait pas, car Alice avait peur. Elle savait que cette mélodie serait la dernière qu'elle entendrait pour tout le reste de sa jeune vie. Il le lui avait dit. Oh oui, il le lui avait promis même ! Et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il tiendrait parole. Alice se préparait à mourir.

Les dernières notes du piano se turent, puis l'animateur radio reprit la parole. Mais l'homme ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et éteignit le poste. Alors il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, s'agenouilla à son chevet et se pencha au-dessus de son visage :

-Et voilà ma douce Alice, il est temps. Comme promis. Tu dois savoir que je ne voulais pas en arriver là, non, car je t'aime. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Pardonne-moi, mais tu as mal agi. Et tu sais bien qu'il faut punir les filles qui désobéissent. Tu me connais pourtant, et tu sais comment je suis ? Hein ? C'est de ta faute Alice. Allons, ne crains rien…

A ces mots, Alice put voir l'ombre d'une lame se projeter sur le mur en face de celui contre lequel elle était ligotée. La peur l'empêchait de crier. Elle ne pouvait remuer ne serait-ce que le petit orteil. Alice sentait son cœur battre la chamade, elle sentait les gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos et sur son front. Sa respiration était haletante. La peur. Adrenaline, ou le dernier espoir du corps pour combattre et tenter de se sortir du pire danger qui puisse menacer un humain. La mort. Dans sa panique, Alice pouvait sentir la lame froide et dure appuyée contre sa gorge. Cette terrible sensation ne faisait qu'accroître la panique de son système nerveux qui libérait une inutile quantité supplémentaire d'hormone du stress. C'était peine perdue. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son tortionnaire. Il respirait calmement et profondément. Peu à peu, son esprit l'abandonna, ultime protection physiologique qui évite à la conscience de sentir une douleur trop vive. L'assassin se mit alors à rire de façon grotesque et démoniaque. Et tandis qu'il laissait exploser sa joie, il trancha l'artère carotidienne de la jeune femme d'un coup sec. Sans hésitation.

Grissom était assis dans son salon, le regard fixe et perdu sur une feuille de papier. Une lettre. Inattendue, intrigante, remplie de mystères. Pourquoi ? Grissom mit ses lunettes et recommença à lire la lettre, espérant y trouver une explication qui pourrait l'éclairer.

_Cher Gil,_

_Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis très longtemps, et je sais que cette lettre va te sembler intrigante. Je te supplie néanmoins d'y accorder toute ton attention. La vie m'a joué quelques vilains tours depuis un certain temps et je me retrouve dans une situation difficile. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire davantage pour le moment. Mais j'ai besoin de toi le plus rapidement possible. Pour éclairer ces mystérieuses paroles, viens me retrouver demain à 15h au parc à coté du Tanger. Je te prie de m'excuser pour cette courte lettre un peu froide et étrange, mais mon temps m'est très précieux. J'espère vraiment que tu viendras._

_Bien à toi,_

_Terri Miller_

Terri Miller ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Trois ans ? Depuis cette fameuse enquête où elle l'avait aidé à reconstituer le visage d'un jeune trisomique retrouvé en l'état de squelette dans un coffre en acier. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était mariée. La relecture de cette lettre n'avait fait que confirmer les craintes de Grissom : cet envoi n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Ni pour Terri, ni pour lui. Grissom sentait que cette lettre était de mauvaise augure. Un affreux sentiment d'insécurité commençait à prendre naissance dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni à quel sujet, mais il savait. Cette prise de conscience ne fit qu'accroître son malaise, car Gil Grissom détestait par-dessus tout le changement, et surtout le changement imprévisible.

Sara marchait le long du strip, les mains dans les poches et le regard baissé. Son pas était décidé, ample mais mécanique. Elle réfléchissait. Elle sortait à l'instant de sa consultation avec son médecin. Son assurance-maladie devrait payer 60 dollars à ce maudit disciple d'Hippocrate, tout ça pour apprendre ce qu'elle savait déjà : elle souffrait d'épuisement chronique, dû à son rythme de travail stakhanoviste et surtout, avait-il précisé, à son travail de nuit.

Depuis maintenant 3 mois elle ne dormait plus quand elle rentrait au petit matin, il lui arrivait de somnoler au travail. Elle avait remarqué des cernes grisâtres sous ses yeux, ses ongles étaient cassants, ses cheveux abîmés. Mais le plus angoissants avait été de remarquer un total désordre endocrinien et métabolique. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle travaillait de nuit, 16 heures par jour. Son corps lui disait stop. Et son médecin aussi. Il lui avait recommandé de changer d'équipe et de passer dans l'équipe de jour. Elle _devait _diminuer ses heures de travail aussi.

La jeune femme était si fatiguée qu'elle savait que son médecin avait raison. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que peu protesté. Mais quitter l'équipe de nuit signifiait beaucoup trop de changements. Que croyait-il ce maudit Docteur ? Que savait-il de sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son équipe, ses seuls et uniques amis. Elle quitterait Nick, Warick, Catherine, Greg… et Grissom. Grissom, Gil, Griss. A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Le sang se mit à marteler ses tempes. Non ! Changer de superviseur, de coéquipiers signifiait trop pour elle. C'était comme changer de vie… Pourtant, une petite voix, la voix de la raison, celle de la santé et de la sauvegarde personnelle lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que son éloignement de Grissom ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose ? Si après 5 années il n'avait toujours pas franchi le pas, c'est qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Et plutôt que d'attendre bêtement qu'une chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais se produise enfin, pourquoi ne pas… changer d'air ?

Sara aimait Grissom depuis… depuis toujours probablement. Il était partout avec elle : dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves et dans son cœur. Mais elle aimait par-dessus tout son travail. Et elle en avait décidemment assez de passer ses nuits à attendre qu'il lui fasse un signe au milieu de scènes de crimes. Etre à la recherche du moindre frôlement, du plus petit contact physique… ou d'un simple regard de sa part. Le moment était venu de travailler sans se soucier du comportement de son superviseur. Sara serait libre dans une autre équipe. Exactement. La consultation était l'énergie d'activation de la réaction « changements dans la vie de Sara Sidle ». Tout à l'heure, elle irait voir Ecklie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Grissom arriva au parc à 15 heures précises. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Il était nerveux. Il se sentit ridicule. Il pouvait passer des heures sur une scène de crime, dans une salle d'autopsie sans ressentir la moindre peur. Mais pas dans un parc en pleine journée, en attendant une jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Vraiment…

-Gil !

Grissom releva la tête et aperçu Terri assise sur un banc, à coté d'une place de jeux pour enfants. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Immédiatement il remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues creusées et son teint pâle et maladif. De plus, il aurait juré que ses cheveux avaient changés. La couleur peut-être ?

-Comment vas-tu Gil ?

-Bien et… et toi ? Il se maudit intérieurement pour son hésitation qui ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

-Bien, aujourd'hui.

Un long silence gêné s'installa immédiatement. Grissom ne savait que faire. Demander pourquoi ? Ne rien dire et parler de la lettre ? N'ayant pas d'autre idée plus lumineuse, Grissom adopta sa tactique habituelle : il attendit.

-Ecoute Gil… je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je t'ai écrit cette lettre car j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Plusieurs choses même. Et… autant te prévenir tout de suite, elles risquent d'être choquantes…

Terri fit une pause pour juger de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Rien.

Pourtant, Grissom pensait. Il avait déduit que l'une de ses terribles nouvelles concernerait probablement sa santé. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire savoir à Terri qu'il l'écoutait. Mais il était comme paralysé. Figé sur place. Il ne put que hocher la tête. La jeune femme continua :

-Je… Gil je suis malade. Très malade. Les médecins m'ont découvert un cancer du pancréas il y a un peu moins de 6 mois.

Grissom blêmit. Le cancer du pancréas est mortel dans pratiquement 100 pour cent des cas. Les malades ne survivent pas plus de 6 mois. Ainsi Terri allait…

-Je vais mourir Gil.

Cette fois, le scientifique tressaillit de façon visible. Une horrible vague glacée venait de traverser son corps entier. Il avait vu des milliers personnes mortes au cours de sa carrière, souvent décédées dans des circonstances horribles. Il côtoyait la mort tous les jours. Il savait que tout le monde finissait dans un cercueil un jour ou l'autre. Certains plus tôt que d'autres. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais le Dr. Grissom n'avait encore jamais entendu l'annonce d'une mort prochaine et irrémédiable. Il était toujours arrivé après. Pour l'heure, il était là _avant_. Et c'était la première fois.

-Mon Dieu Terri… je… je l'ignorais. Je…

-Peu de gens le savent Gil. En tout cas à mon travail. Je n'ai rien dit, sauf à mon patron. Pour les autres, le temps viendra.

-Pourquoi moi alors ?

-Justement, c'est là que tu deviens directement concerné. Je… c'est la partie la plus difficile Gil. Celle qui est susceptible de te choquer le plus.

Terri s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et surtout pour contenir les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Pas encore, pas maintenant !

-Maman !

Gil et Terri tournèrent la tête en même temps. Un petit garçon arrivait en courant vers eux. Grissom crut que son cœur allait disparaître à force de le sentir se serrer quand il comprit pourquoi le petit garçon arrivait droit sur leur banc : Terri Miller allait mourir et elle avait un fils.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et lui donna un beau baiser mouillé sur sa joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grissom et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Lorsque Grissom regarda le visage de l'enfant, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère, quoique plus foncés. Il avait ses traits fins aussi. Un détail retint son attention, détail assez important pour que le sang de l'entomologiste ne fasse qu'un tour. Ses yeux. Bleus foncés. Grissom les voyait tous les matins dans son miroir.

Sara frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur adjoint du laboratoire.

-Entrez !

Sara poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau d'Ecklie.

-Ah Miss Sidle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je suis venue discuter de mon changement d'équipe.

-Pardon ? Je veux dire oui, je vous écoute ?

-Je désire quitter l'équipe de nuit et être réaffectée à l'équipe de jour.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Des problèmes avec vos coéquipiers ?

Sara savait très bien à quel coéquipier il faisait référence. Grissom. Forcément. Tout le labo semblait au courant qu'il pouvait exister une certaine tension entre elle et son superviseur. Relation en dents de scie que tous percevaient, sauf l'intéressé lui-même.

-Non. Problèmes personnels. Je dois changer d'équipe pour des raisons de santé. Voyez avec mon médecin dont voici le numéro.

Sara n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une discussion sur le travail nocturne et ses répercutions sur la santé avec Ecklie. Surtout pas s'il s'agissait de sa santé. Son médecin saurait très bien expliquer la nécessité du changement en des termes plus que professionnels à son supérieur. Pour l'heure, elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible dans ce bureau.

-Bien. Je l'appellerai. Mais je souhaite tout de même en savoir plus sur ces raisons de santé. Peuvent-elles interférer avec votre qualité de travail ?

-Si je reste dans l'équipe de nuit oui.

Ecklie s'adossa à sa chaise et scruta Sara d'un air concerné. Il réfléchissait.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas contre ce transfert. L'équipe de jour aurait bien besoin d'un élément comme vous. Elle est un peu… faiblarde depuis que j'ai été promu directeur adjoint. Mais je ne peux pas examiner cette éventualité sans quelques détails supplémentaires.

Evidemment ! Sara aurait dû s'en douter. Ecklie la fouine n'allait pas manquer cette belle occasion de tenir Sara dans sa main. Le fin sourire mielleux qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du directeur adjoint fit se crisper les mains de la jeune femme. Elle devait rester polie et aimable.

-Oui, je comprends. Disons que les horaires de nuit ne me conviennent plus. Et ce n'est pas une question de volonté, mais bien de physiologie. Mon médecin m'a diagnostiqué une fatigue chronique due au travail de nuit. Sur ses ordres, je dois revenir à un rythme diurne pour remettre mon horloge endocrinienne en ordre. Ce sont ses propres mots.

-Je vois. Je vais en parler à Cavallo et voir comment nous pourrions redistribuer les effectifs. Je vous tiens au courant. En attendant, je vous accorde quelques jours de congé.

-Bien, merci. J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Sur ces paroles, Sara se leva et sortit du bureau. L'entretien s'était bien passé, et même si la jeune femme refusait de l'admettre, les questions d'Ecklie restaient légitimes. Elle lui demandait tout de même de remodeler ses équipes pour elle. Et puis… il avait été plutôt magnanime, pour une fois. Satisfaite du résultat, Sara sortit du LVPD et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, décida de profiter de sa journée pour aller flâner en ville. Mademoiselle Sidle allait passer une journée à ne rien faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Terri sut que Grissom avait deviné le fond du problème lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage du scientifique. Il était devenu blanc crayeux, si pâle qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Mais il tint bon. Grissom se ressaisit et commença à chercher quelque chose à dire. Une phrase, un mot, peu importe mais quelque chose. Seulement rien ne semblait vouloir franchir le mur de ses lèvres. Son esprit était si brouillé, si confus qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer une quelconque pensée cohérente. Terri rompit le pesant silence, secourant ainsi le pauvre Grissom :

-Gil… Tu sais n'est-ce pas ? Je te présente Mathew, mon fils… notre fils.

Voilà, c'était dit. Impossible désormais de le nier. L'infime possibilité qu'il puisse s'être trompé venait de partir en fumée. Les yeux de ce petit garçon étaient bien les sosies de ceux de l'entomologiste. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Grissom aurait tant souhaité s'être trompé. Les preuves étaient là. Et elles ne mentaient pas, comme toujours. Les yeux... la bouche aussi avaient quelque chose de lui. Et il pouvait même retrouver sa propre expression lorsque l'enfant bougeait ses sourcils. Mais surtout il y avait ce « _notre_ fils ». Gil devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était papa. Sans qu'on l'ait laissé se préparer, il venait d'être mis devant le fait accompli, sans préavis. Le sentiment qui l'avait tenaillé depuis hier matin, celui qui lui faisait ressentir la peur et l'appréhension du changement venait de se matérialiser en la personne de ce petit garçon au regard azur. Grissom savait que cette présentation n'était pas une simple une visite de courtoisie. On attendait quelque chose de lui, face à ce jeune enfant. D'un coup, les mots de la lettre de Terri prirent tout leur sens. Il comprit pourquoi la jeune femme avait besoin de lui.

-Gil tu es avec moi ? Elle venait de laisser repartir son fils. Il courait vers ce qui semblait être un toboggan et commençait à en gravir les marches avec application.

-Je… oui je réfléchissais. Terri je… comment est-ce arrivé ?

La jeune femme sourit devant cette question si peu à propos dans la bouche d'un éminent scientifique comme lui.

-Tu dois être assez grand pour le savoir Gil… Tu sais bien comment ces choses-là se produisent…

Grissom sourit à son tour devant l'idiotie de sa question. Il était tellement surpris que c'était la seule question qui avait bien voulu se formuler d'elle-même. A présent, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus… concret, valide, utile, intéressé. Alors :

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a 6 ans.

6 ans ! Mon Dieu ! L'esprit de Grissom semblait être à nouveau fonctionnel. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il y a 6 ans, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir partagé un excellent repas en compagnie de l'anthropologue. Il se souvenait surtout qu'il avait dû quitter la table pour un meurtre que Brass lui avait annoncé par téléphone. Il s'était conduit en véritable goujat. Ensuite… Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement : il avait pris un risque. Il était allé la trouver chez elle, le lendemain, pour s'excuser. Elle lui avait ouvert sa porte, sans un mot. Il avait essayé de se justifier. Mais les phrases qu'il avait tant de fois répétées dans son rétroviseur chemin faisant étaient restées prisonnières dans sa gorge nouée. Il n'avait fait que bégayer. Terri avait alors posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils avaient partagé une formidable nuit de tendresse. Au matin, ils s'étaient quittés, tranquillement, sachant l'un comme l'autre que cette unique nuit ne serait pas plus qu'un souvenir. Jamais ça n'avait été plus loin. Il se rappelait l'avoir revue, mais toujours pour des affaires en cours. Elle s'était montrée distante et réservée, respectant ainsi son vœu silencieux de ne pas continuer une histoire pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Ensuite, elle s'était mariée…

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pas un mot ? Je ne comprends pas ton silence...

Grissom avait enfin parlé. Les mots étaient sortis rapidement, et plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Toutefois, sa voix était dépourvue de colère. Elle ne contenait qu'un profond dépit et une grande incompréhension. Terri sut alors que l'heure des explications sérieuses et honnêtes avait sonné. Elle raconta son histoire :

-Notre fameuse nuit qui devait être unique n'a pas été sans précédent Gil. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte un mois après. J'avais compris cette nuit-là que tu étais marié à ton travail, que rien ne comptais plus que ton laboratoire, pas même une jeune femme qui t'attirait. Je n'ai pas eu envie de me battre Gil, pas contre toi. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à affronter les sciences forensiques et la criminologie. Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être la gagnante…

-Mais enfin Terri… si tu me l'avais dit, les choses auraient été différentes. Je…

-Justement Gil… Tu aurais renoncé à ta vie, à ton travail et à ta liberté surtout. Il n'y a rien de plus triste qu'un homme qui abandonne ses passions pour se consacrer à quelque chose qu'il n'a pas choisi. Ces hommes-là deviennent vides et sans intérêt. Ils perdent leur souffle de vie. Tu es comme un lion Gil. Tu es libre, indépendant, sans attache. Tu règnes fièrement sur ton territoire et dans ton domaine. Tu le connais par cœur et tu le maîtrises. C'est ce qui te rend intéressant, grandiose et passionnant. Magnifique aussi. Mais tu sais ce qui arrive aux animaux sauvages, si on les confine dans une cage?

-Ils dépérissent.

-Je suis une femme fière, je n'avais pas envie de savoir que l'homme qui vit à mes côtés est présent par sens du devoir…

Grissom ne sut que répondre. Elle avait raison. Il aurait agi en bon samaritain, assumant ses responsabilités. Pourtant, il avait été attiré par elle. Elle lui plaisait à l'époque. Son intelligence, sa répartie, sa culture. Ils avaient partagé de passionnantes discussions sur les sciences, les Hommes, le monde et la civilisation. Mais jamais sur eux. Pas de discussion privée, pas même une anecdote personnelle. Parce que cela signifiait trop pour Grissom. Il était attiré par Terri, mais pas assez pour vaincre sa peur. Pas assez pour se dévoiler. Pas assez pour laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie ou dans ses pensées. Dans son coeur. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme eût pu sentir si fortement ce refus de tisser des liens. Grissom était confiné derrière une ligne invisible qui marquait la limite de son espace de sécurité. Depuis 50 ans, le scientifique n'avait jamais réussi à laisser quelqu'un la dépasser, encore moins à la franchir lui-même.

Terri venait de lui renvoyer sa propre image qu'il savait correcte et réaliste. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Solitude. Mur. Bataille. Surtout ça, Grissom n'avait jamais envisagé que les gens puissent avoir à se battre pour l'atteindre.

Terri reprit la parole après s'être essuyé discrètement le coin de l'œil.

-Mais je crois que toutes mes tentatives pour t'épargner une vie que tu n'as pas choisie ont été vaines. Je fais confiance à ton remarquable esprit de déduction Gil. Je pense que tu as compris pour quelles raisons nous sommes assis sur ce banc aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ! Mais Grissom ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas. Lui ? Un fils ? Comment l'élèverait-il ? Il travaillait de nuit, dormait le jour. Il voyageait, donnait des conférences, lisait, étudiait. Où trouverait-il le temps de s'occuper d'un enfant ? Et alors, une autre peur survint en lui. Une question moins égoïste, plus essentielle : Comment ? Il n'avait aucune idée des besoins d'un enfant de cet âge… Qui plus est un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. La panique s'emparait de lui. Un poids lourd comme la pierre pesait dans son estomac. Il était pris au piège et ne savait comment s'en sortir… A moins que :

-Et ton mari ? Il l'a éduqué pendant toutes ces années. Il connaît l'enfant. Il… Il peut prendre soin de lui.

-Mon mari est décédé il y a deux ans à présent. Quand je t'écrivais que la vie ne m'a pas épargnée depuis quelques temps…

L'unique échappatoire de Grissom venait de se refermer. Il se sentait pris au piège et coupable à la fois. L'immensité de son éventuelle nouvelle situation commençait à prendre tout son poids. Papa.

Sentant son malaise, Terri se rapprocha du scientifique et lui prit la main. A sa grande surprise, il ne la retira pas mais laissa la jeune femme lui témoigner son empathie. Pourtant, Grissom se sentait mal à l'aise. Dans l'ordre normal des choses, il devrait être en train de consoler la malade. Or, c'était tout l'inverse ici… Grissom sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Sous ses stupides considérations de célibataire apeuré et égoïste, il en oubliait l'essentiel : Terri allait mourir. Et cette perspective était assez tragique pour éventuellement pouvoir traverser l'épaisse muraille de protection qui entourait constamment le cœur de l'entomologiste. Terri s'éloigna un peu du scientifique et reprit la parole :

-Je comprends ton désarroi Gil, crois-moi. Je me suis posée maintes et maintes questions sur le moyen de résoudre ce problème. Mais je n'ai plus de famille proche. Pas de frère et sœur, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 30 ans. Légitimement et génétiquement tu es la personne la plus proche pour t'occuper de notre fils après ma mort.

-Et émotionnellement tu y as pensé ? Regarde-moi Terri ! Quel père crois-tu que je ferais ? Je vis seul depuis que je suis parti de chez ma mère. J'ai l'habitude de ne dépendre que de moi-même. Je suis solitaire… Quelle serait la vie que je pourrais offrir à ce garçon ?

-Une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il aurait s'il grandissait dans un foyer pour orphelins Gil !

Terri sentait sa colère croître. Elle avait prévu, bien sûr, que son ancien amant réagirait de la sorte. Mais son instinct de mère se rebellait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi égocentrique ? Il s'agissait tout de même d'un enfant, de son enfant ! Par simple peur de voir sa vie changer, de ne plus pouvoir lire ses satanés bouquins à l'heure qu'il voulait ou boire sa tasse de thé devant ses films muets, cet homme était prêt à ruiner la vie d'un enfant… Terri se reprit, elle savait que le problème était bien plus épineux.. Peu importait la raison, le Dr. Grissom avait peur des gens. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Ecoute, les services sociaux préfèrent de loin placer les enfants avec leurs parents. S'il est établi, par un test ADN, que Mathew est bien ton fils, l'état partira du principe que tu en prendras soin. Si tu refuses, c'est une procédure d'abandon des droits parentaux qui entre en jeu. Et comme il n'est plus un bébé, que tu n'es pas drogué ni malade, il te faudra une raison solide… Tu le laisserais à la charge de l'état ?

-Je…

-Et quel motif invoquerais-tu ? La peur de l'engagement émotionnel est irrecevable Gil !

Grissom encaissa le coup sans broncher, il l'avait mérité. Les mots de Terri avaient fait mouche. Il commençait à y réfléchir. Mais il savait surtout qu'il devait se retrouver seul, et tout de suite. Il devait ordonner ses idées, faire un bilan.

-Terri, laisse-moi le temps d'y penser. Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre à présent, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Donne-moi quelques jours.

-Tu oublies que je n'ai plus toute la vie devant moi Gil… Et honnêtement je ne vois pas comment "quelques jours" pourraient t'aider à prendre une meilleure décision.

-Parfois les décisions prises à la hâte sont les pires que l'on puisse prendre. Ce sont aussi celles que l'on regrette toute sa vie, bien souvent…

-C'est sûr Grissom. Mais tâche de réfléchir dans les deux sens : le tien et celui de Mathew. Car n'oublie pas qu'un abandon de ta part n'affectera ta vie que pendant une semaine ou deux. Au mieux. Tandis que tout le reste de sa vie en pâtira. Le confort d'un célibataire peureux justifie-t-il de priver un enfant d'être élevé par les siens ? Le destin ou le hasard, comme tu veux, va priver Mathew de l'affection de sa mère... faut-il qu'un homme pleutre et émotionnellement immature le prive aussi de son père ? Toi seul peux répondre à ces questions. Je t'appelle dans trois jours.

Sur ces mots, Terri quitta le banc et s'éloigna en direction de la place de jeu où se trouvait son fils. Grissom resta planté là un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les paroles de l'anthropologue résonnaient dans sa tête. Grissom savait que la lettre de Terri serait source de remise en question. Il avait 3 jours pour faire le point de la situation. Et actuellement, le bilan sur sa personne était plutôt triste et morne.

Il allait être en retard au labo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Note : Un grand merci à Elyalis pour avoir posté la première review. Merci aussi à ses encouragements. Au moins je sais que je suis un peu lue et ça donne envie de continuer…_

Sara tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il y avait deux jours qu'elle était allée trouver Ecklie et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. A présent, elle doutait de sa décision. Ces quelques jours de liberté lui avaient permis de se reposer. Elle se sentait mieux. Ses migraines avaient disparu et, ce matin devant son miroir, elle aurait juré avoir meilleure mine. Et si le médecin s'était trompé ? Changer d'équipe n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout. Le fait de quitter ses amis, ses uniques amis, était certainement une erreur. Si sa situation empirait après cela ? La solitude peut parfois être bien pire que toutes les fatigues du monde, avis de médecin ou pas.

La jeune femme détestait se sentir hésitante, elle qui avait mené sa vie d'une main de fer, traçant sa route avec détermination. Un seul homme pouvait la faire douter : Grissom. Encore et toujours lui. Que dirait-il en apprenant sa mutation ? Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son congé. Pourtant il devait s'être rendu au labo pendant ce laps de temps. Ah oui ! C'était bien Grissom ça ! Aucun signe de vie, pas de discussion ni de question. Sara enrageait de voir qu'une fois de plus, elle avait attendu quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Elle le savait pourtant. A cet instant, Sara fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable.

Ecklie.

Sara décrocha le combiné :

-Sidle

-Bonjour, c'est Conrad. Je voulais vous informer que votre requête avait été acceptée. Vous serez transférée à l'équipe de jour d'ici à la fin de la semaine. Votre nouveau superviseur s'appelle James Petersen. Mais…

-Merci Ecklie. J'apprécie votre mansuétude.

-Minute Miss Sidle ! Il y a cependant un petit problème. Nous n'avons pas pu vous remplacer pour le service de ce soir. Accepteriez-vous de travailler une dernière fois de nuit ?

-Oui euh… oui oui bien sûr, comptez sur moi.

-Parfait ! Cela vous laissera le temps de dire au revoir à vos anciens collègues… A bientôt.

Sara raccrocha abasourdie. Cette fois, plus moyen de retourner en arrière, son destin était scellé, elle allait changer d'équipe. Son cœur se serra à la pensée des adieux imminents qu'elle allait devoir faire à ses futurs ex-collègues. Il était temps d'y penser sérieusement.

Grissom était venu en avance. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement, à la recherche d'une solution. Pourtant, il la connaissait, cette maudite solution. Il n'y en avait qu'une. Facile ! Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, se chercher des excuses, des raisons pour éviter d'accepter l'inévitable, il retombait toujours à la même place… Il avait un fils à élever. Les paroles de Terri résonnaient encore dans sa tête… un homme pleutre et émotionnellement immature. Etait-ce donc ce qu'il était ? Sara lui avait dit la même chose, cette fameuse fois où elle lui avait dévoilé son terrible passé. Il fallait donc croire que oui.

Que faire ? L'appel de Terri était prévu pour demain et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses aux questions de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, trois jours n'avaient rien changé au problème. Si seulement 72 heures pouvaient suffire à changer 50 ans de vie solitaire et prudente !

Grissom chassa ses préoccupations et se leva de son fauteuil. Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour y attendre son équipe. Il espérait qu'elle serait vide. Une conversation avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'équipe intermédiaire, Catherine comprise, était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Il fallait croire que, ces jours-ci, les attentes de Grissom avaient la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas s'exaucer. Catherine était assise à la table, en train de rédiger ses rapports. A son entrée, elle releva la tête :

-Oh Grissom ! Bonjour !

-Bonjour Catherine.

Il se tourna vers la machine à café, dans l'espoir que la blonde ne continuerait pas la conversation. Peine perdue !

-Tu as une mine affreuse Gil ! Tu as fait la noce toute la nuit ou quoi ?

-Haha qui sait…

-La vie de Grissom est impénétrable… répondit la jeune cheffe malicieusement. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, ton équipe va arriver. Je me retire dans mon bureau, pour profiter pleinement des joies ineffables de la paperasserie.

-Eh oui, les corvées de tout superviseur… Qui a dit que gouverner est un vrai plaisir ?

Catherine sourit et sortit de la pièce en emportant une pile de rapport qui aurait fait pâlir de désarroi le plus assidu des notaires. Grissom s'assit et se replongea dans ses sombres pensées. Sa tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée, car ce qui semblait être une touffe de cheveux surexcitée arriva en trombe dans la salle. Greg faisait son entrée.

-Tiens salut Boss ! Déjà là ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de mon si délicieux café une minute de plus hein ? Avouez !

Grissom sourit et soupira devant la candeur de son jeune CSI. Si seulement il ne pouvait s'agir que de café… Sara choisit ce moment pour entrer à son tour dans la salle. Ses quelques jours de repos semblaient l'avoir transformée. Elle avait meilleure mine et souriait.

-Salut les garçons ! Quoi de neuf pour ce soir ? Sofia n'est pas là ?

-Non, c'est son jour de congé, nous ne sommes que les trois ce soir. Brass m'a transmis notre affaire tout à l'heure. Nous travaillerons ensembles, je dois voir ce que Greg a appris ces derniers temps. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme retrouvée morte dans un hangar de la zone industrielle. Les flics nous y attendent.

Les trois CSI sortirent de la SUV en même temps. Ils se dirigèrent vers Brass et Grissom commença :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a Jim ?

-On a retrouvé les papiers de la victime sur le corps. Alice Denice, 26 ans, interne au Desert Palm Hospital. Apparemment morte d'un coup de couteau à la gorge. David est sur place, il vous attend pour emmener le corps.

-Qui a appelé ?

-Un des types chargés de vider l'entrepôt. L'entreprise qui le louait vient de faire faillite. Eh oui, liquidation des biens. Je vous la laisse, elle est toute à vous mes chers. Je vais interroger notre témoin.

-Greg tu prends l'extérieur. Sara, venez avec moi.

Greg se mit immédiatement au travail, non sans avoir discrètement grogné sur l'injustice criminelle dont il était victime. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sara fasse équipe avec Grissom quand il était là ? D'habitude, c'est lui qui travaillait avec elle. Ahh celui-là, dès qu'il ramenait ses grands sabots, le pauvre Greggo ne devenait que simple poussière…

Grissom se pencha sur le corps et commença à prendre des clichés. La jeune femme était étendue sur le dos, les bras tendus, le tout formant une croix. La pauvre victime gisait dans une marre de sang, devenu noirâtre suite à son exposition à l'air libre. Elle avait un visage paisible, sans la moindre trace de terreur. Sur sa poitrine était épinglée un mot.

Tu ne tromperas point.

L'écriture était manuscrite et hésitante. Les lettres étaient tracées de façon irrégulière et toutes en majuscules. Grissom prit le morceau de papier et le glissa dans une enveloppe de pièces à conviction. Il se tourna vers David :

-Alors Doc ?

-Mort par hémorragie. Cette pauvre femme s'est littéralement vidée de son sang. Au vu de la rigidité cadavérique et de la coagulation du sang, je dirais qu'elle est morte depuis plus de deux jours. Peut-être trois. Je pourrai être plus précis une fois l'autopsie effectuée. Ah et pas de trace de viol, ni de quelqu'autre forme de violence, apparemment.

-Merci, vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Grissom ! Sara s'était relevée, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Son superviseur accouru.

-Qu'est-ce que… un préservatif ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Ici.

Sara montra un canapé devant une table basse, non loin du corps de la victime. Grissom se pencha et remarqua des miettes de pain, ainsi que des restes de beurre de cacahuète sur la table. Un rouleau de scotch trônait aussi au même endroit. Le même que celui retrouvé aux chevilles de la victime.

-La salle à manger de notre assassin ?

-Possible, emballez-moi tout cela et portez-le au labo, je vais trouver Greg et je vous y retrouve.

Sara obtempéra docilement. A voir, Grissom n'était pas au courant de son départ imminent. Ecklie ne lui avait pas simplifié la tâche. A moins que cette indifférence ne soit qu'une feinte du scientifique pour ne pas montrer qu'il savait. Encore un moyen de ne pas mélanger travail et sentiments. Cet homme était un mur, décidemment.

Deux heures plus tard, Sara était assise avec Greg devant l'imprimante qui n'allait pas tarder à leur cracher le profil génétique du sperme trouvé dans le préservatif. Sara priait intérieurement pour que l'ADN soit fiché, qu'ils trouvent et appréhendent le suspect et que l'enquête soit bouclée propre en ordre. Finir sur une enquête résolue serait un beau point final.

-Tu as l'air reposé Sara. Tes cernes sont moins visibles…

-Oh non Greg, j'ai trouvé un meilleur fond de teint !

-Désolé, c'était maladroit. Juste pour dire que tu semblais aller mieux.

-Je sais bien. Oui, je vais mieux, j'ai pris certaines décisions qui me font me sentir plus légère.

-Comme ?

-Greg, pas maintenant. Sara se mordit les lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à faire ce que Grissom faisait tout le temps. Remettre à plus tard ce qui pouvait être dit tout de suite, et blesser les gens en anticipant leur réaction. Manque de confiance. Elle se reprit :

-Je veux dire, tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre maintenant ?

-Oh nous avons tout le temps, cette machine est aussi lente qu'un macrophage boiteux. J'ai déjà demandé cents fois à Grissom de la remplacer mais… Pardon, je t'écoute.

-Je vais quitter l'équipe de nuit Greg. J'ai été mutée à l'équipe de jour, sur demande de ma part. C'est mon dernier service nocturne.

Greg blêmit. Pendant quelques secondes il ne dit rien. Puis il répondit :

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens, il y a deux semaines tu m'as trouvée endormie sur les indices que j'étais en train d'examiner ? Tu as dit que j'avais l'air épuisé et que j'avais très mauvaise mine. Tu m'as conseillé d'aller trouver mon médecin. Je t'ai écouté. Il a dit que je souffrais de fatigue chronique due à mon rythme de travail nocturne. Je dois changer de vie si je veux aller mieux.

Greg était partagé entre la joie de voir que Sara l'avait écouté, et la tristesse de savoir que son conseil allait la mener à travailler dans une autre équipe que la sienne. Néanmoins, il respectait son choix et son courage d'avoir, pour une fois, écouté son corps. Sara Sidle voguait-elle vers le chemin de la raison ?

-Mais qui m'apprendra toutes les astuces du métier ? Qui fera de moi le meilleur CSI de tout les temps ? Mieux que Grissom lui-même ?

-Qui veut faire mieux que moi ?

Grissom venait de franchir la porte du labo. Les deux CSI se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, non sans laisser le temps à Sara de lancer un bref coup d'œil à Greg pour l'avertir de ne pas parler de leur toute récente conversation.

-Oh rien.

L'imprimante venait de cracher le résultat du test ADN. Le jeune homme saisit cette occasion pour changer de sujet et annoncer d'une voix où perçait la déception :

-Rien de particulier. L'ADN du type est inconnu.

Sara se rembrunit. La merveilleuse enquête vite résolue venait de s'éloigner. Pas de fin en beauté pour ce soir. Elle s'adressa à ses coéquipiers :

-Bien, résumons la situation : Nous avons de l'ADN, mais pas de suspect auquel le relier. Pas d'emprunte non plus. Le corps a été trouvé dans un hangar désert et donc personne n'aurait pu voir entrer ou sortir le meurtrier et sa victime. Et tes traces de pneus Greg ?

-Pas eu le temps de les examiner. Et vous patron ? L'autopsie a donné quoi ?

-Notre victime a été tuée par un coup de couteau à la gorge. La plaie est nette et précise, ce qui suggère un couteau bien aiguisé et que la victime ne se débattait pas. L'incision a tranché les deux artères carotides, ainsi que les veines jugulaires. Le tueur n'y est pas allé de main morte. Le décès remonte à plus de trois jours. Doc doit me faire parvenir les résultats toxicologiques tout à l'heure. Mettez-vous à ces empruntes de pneus, je vais trouver Brass pour voir ce que notre témoin lui a raconté.

Grissom sortit et laissa ses subalternes se mettre au travail.

Julia se réveilla complètement désorientée. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses membres étaient attachés. Elle était prisonnière ! Son cœur commença à accélérer et sa respiration se fit plus rapide et superficielle. Il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait pratiquement rien. Toutefois, la pénombre lui laissait entrevoir que l'endroit où elle se trouvait était vaste et désaffecté. Un hangar ?

La jeune femme tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se remémorer les évènements passés qui auraient pu la conduire à cette situation pour le moins… inconfortable. Elle se souvenait d'avoir quitté le service de chirurgie lorsque sa garde avait pris fin à minuit. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital par le parking sous-terrain pour rejoindre sa voiture. Julia tressaillit au souvenir de cette main ferme et rude qui lui avait plaqué un chiffon sur la bouche. De l'ether ! Puis, le trou noir.

A présent elle gisait sur le sol glacial de cet entrepôt, dans l'attente de la suite des évènements, qui selon son instinct ne présageaient rien de bon pour sa personne. Le mouvement d'une ombre sur sa droite retint son attention : elle n'était pas seule. Julia se raidit, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle essayait de capter le moindre mouvement, le plus petit bruit. Bientôt elle perçut des notes de piano. Elle connaissait cette mélodie, sans toutefois parvenir à l'identifier formellement. Lorsque le chanteur entama les paroles de la chanson, le titre lui revint immédiatement en mémoire : John Lennon,_Jealous Guy_ !

___"I was dreaming of the past  
And my heart was beating fast  
I began to loose control…"_

L'ombre se rapprochait, si bien que la prisonnière put bientôt distinguer une silhouette masculine. Son visage lui était inconnu, mais il exprimait une terrible expression de joie et d'amusement. Un sourire sardonique laissait entrevoir une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. L'homme s'assit à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ecoute ces paroles ma beauté. Ecoute-les bien et profite de ta dernière chanson. Ensuite, ensuite tu connaîtras le châtiment réservé aux femmes de ton espèce, ma douce…

Les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilatèrent. La peur l'envahissait, insidieusement. Elle se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, obscurcissant ses sens et sa clairvoyance. Son heure allait sonner et elle le savait. Cette fois, ce serait elle, la victime d'un tueur fou. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se débattre et à hurler, dans l'espoir de se soustraire à son inconfortable condition, elle sentit un aiguille entrer dans sa chair et le produit se répandre dans ses veines. Et tandis que la chanson touchait à sa fin, la conscience de Julia disparaissait petit à petit. Ses muscles de détendirent et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle sentit à peine la lame froide du couteau lui entamer la peau du cou.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spoilers **: Attention, je fais une petite révélation sur le passé de Grissom que l'on apprend dans un épisode de la saison 6. Je suis sûre qu'elle est véridique, même si les biographies officielles fournies par CBS disent autre chose._

_**GraceAurel** : Merci pour ta curiosité et tes encouragements._

_**Elyalis** : Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme débordant. Pour répondre à ta remarque, forenscics sciences se tradutt effectivement par sciences médico-légales. Mais je sais aussi que le mot sciences forensiques est utilisé en français. Nous avons une faculté de criminologie dans mon université et l'une des matières étudiée s'appelle ainsi. C'est un nouvel anglicisme il faut croire._

**Chapitre 5**

Sara sentait la fatigue d'une difficile nuit de labeur envahir son corps. Finalement, elle n'était pas si reposée. Sa migraine était revenue, son dos la faisait souffrir et surtout, un sentiment de frustration l'envahissait : en une nuit, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota dans l'enquête en cours. Aucun indice probant n'avait fait surface au cours des 12 dernières heures d'investigation. Rien. Malgré sa fatigue, Sara sentait sa légendaire ténacité refaire surface, elle voulait connaître le fin mot de cette enquête. Pourtant, elle savait que cette nuit était son dernier service nocturne. Dans 3 jours, elle commencerait dans l'équipe de son nouveau superviseur. Les petits mots qu'elle avait glissés dans les casiers de ses anciens collègues étaient là pour témoigner de la véracité de cet état de fait.

Sara referma la porte de son vestiaire et se massa les tempes, espérant faire diminuer ainsi son mal de tête. Ah maudit corps ! Comment faire taire cette lancinante fatigue qui la taraudait depuis ces quelques mois ? Sara refusait d'accepter que son corps puisse la trahir. Elle admettait la présence du problème, mais elle ne l'acceptait pas. Les Sidle souffraient en silence, les Sidle serraient les dents. Mais pas cette fois, aujourd'hui sa volonté ne suffisait plus.

Avant de quitter le LVPD, la jeune femme savait qu'il lui restait une chose à faire : avertir Grissom de son départ. Son superviseur n'avait manifesté aucun signe qui pourrait suggérer qu'il était au courant de sa mutation. Mais connaissant le gaillard, cela ne voulait rien dire. Le cœur rempli d'appréhension, Sara se dirigea vers le bureau de l'entomologiste. Elle frappa doucement sur la porte entrouverte et attendit une réponse :

-Entrez ! Sara s'executa et se trouva bientôt en face de l'homme qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées jusqu'à très récemment.

-Grissom vous avez une minute ? L'intéressé releva la tête et ôta ses lunettes.

-Oui ? C'est à propos de l'enquête ?

-Non je… c'est à propos de moi. Sara hésita un court instant, puis décida d'écourter l'attente et se lança d'un trait :

-Je viens vous informer que j'ai demandé ma mutation à Ecklie il y a quelques jours. Je vais travailler en équipe de jour pour des raisons de santé.

Ouf ! C'était dit ! Sara crut remarquer un court voile de déception passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, son visage restait impassible. Sara ne savait pas si elle souhaitait que Grissom réponde quelque chose, ou si finalement elle préférait le voir rester silencieux. Comme à son habitude. Le scientifique répondit :

-Oui… Conrad m'en a parlé. Il m'a appelé avant-hier pour me demander si votre départ m'indisposait. Au vu des raisons qui sont à l'origine de votre demande, j'ai répondu que non.

Ainsi il savait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était au courant et… rien. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas un seul e-mail, pas une seule convocation dans son bureau. Rien. La jeune CSI était partagée entre la déception, l'indifférence et la colère. A moins qu'il n'y ait de la tristesse également ?

-Bien, dans ce cas vous avez pu prendre les dispositions qui s'imposaient pour me remplacer. Je voulais m'assurer que mon départ précipité ne porterait pas trop préjudice à l'équipe. Comme ça ne semble pas être le cas, je crois que tout est en ordre.

-Oui… Je vous souhaite de recouvrer une meilleure santé Sara. Tâchez de vous ménager un peu et… bonne chance avec vos nouveaux collègues, Petersen est un excellent chef d'équipe et un CSI très compétent. Et…

Grissom sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit. Il se mordit les lèvres puis resta muet. Un long silence gêné s'installa petit à petit. Sara sentait la tension monter dans la pièce. L'électricité ambiante de tous les mots restés prisonniers dans leurs gorges respectives devenait palpable. Une fois de plus, les pensées de chacun resteraient cachées dans leurs esprits, manifestation tangible de leur maladive timidité respective. Timidité ou fierté ? Sara sortit de sa torpeur et rompit le silence :

-Merci. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de travailler sur quelques cas en commun… de temps à autres.

N'ayant pas envie de supporter un autre long moment sans parole, Sara tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'atteindre la poignée, elle entendit Grissom lui dire doucement :

-Petersen ne connaît pas sa chance… Vous êtes une remarquable enquêtrice Sara. L'équipe de nuit vient de perdre un excellent élément… si ce n'est le meilleur…

Sara sentit percer le regret dans la voix de son superviseur. Néanmoins, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua son geste et sortit de la pièce.

Grissom s'affala lourdement sur son canapé. Il ôta ses chaussures et enleva ses lunettes. Il resta ensuite immobile, le regard absent. Sa nuit avait été longue et difficile et s'était terminée d'une façon peu agréable. Sara partait. Sa décision était soudaine et apparemment sans appel, mais donnant suite à de bonnes raisons. Le scientifique ne les contestait pas, au contraire, il était soulagé de savoir que la jeune femme semblait enfin avoir décidé d'écouter son corps, de devenir raisonnable. D'avoir une vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ancienne collègue était passée directement par Ecklie. Elle avait ainsi court-circuité la hiérarchie et, bien que ce soit là le cadet des soucis de Grissom, cette attitude le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sara. Alors pourquoi ?

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit les pensées de l'entomologiste. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement lorsqu'il identifia le numéro sur l'écran LCD de son portable.

Terri.

Grissom prit une grande inspiration avant de décrocher. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une grande décision, probablement la plus importante de toute sa vie.

-Grissom !

-Bonjour Gil !

Sa voix était ténue et comme lointaine. Aucune ressemblance avec celle que le scientifique avait entendue lors de leur dernière entrevue. Quelque chose avait changé. Terri ne laissa pas longtemps Grissom dans l'ignorance. Elle entama la conversation directement dans le vif du sujet :

-Il faut qu'on se voie, tout de suite. Depuis notre rendez-vous au parc les choses ont évolué. Je suis à l'hôpital… depuis deux jours.

-Terri je… c'est grave, je veux dire…

-Je n'en sortirai plus Gil.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton posé, calme et réfléchi. Grissom n'avait détecté aucune trace de panique dans sa voix. En revanche, il sentait sa propre peur croître sournoisement, lui faisant perdre le peu de moyen quil possédait avant de décrocher le combiné. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Grissom ne réfléchit pas longtemps et répondit prestement les mots qui lui semblaient les plus naturels en ces circonstances :

-J'arrive ! Tu es au Desert Palm ?

-Oui, chambre 204, service d'oncologie. Je t'attends.

La communication s'arrêta là. Grissom enfila ses chaussures, remit ses lunettes et quitta son appartement rapidement. Ce matin, il allait affronter ses appréhensions et toutes les craintes qui emprisonnaient son existence depuis si longtemps.

L'infirmière se préparait à conduire la visite du matin. Elle s'affairait prestement à réunir les dossiers médicaux de chaque patient sur un petit chariot. Le médecin-chef qui faisait la tournée des patients avec elle aujourd'hui n'était pas commode, mieux valait parer à toutes remontrances de sa part. Au milieu de ses préparatifs, elle remarqua un homme grisonnant s'approcher du desk des soignants. Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais c'était une chose courante dans un hôpital. Malgré la peur de se faire sermonner par l'irritable médecin, la femme s'arrêta quelques instants pour détailler le visiteur. Il scrutait les panneaux en plissant légèrement les yeux, cherchant visiblement son chemin. L'employée nota qu'il avait belle allure avec ses cheveux argentés aux niveau des tempes et un visage encore peu marqué par l'âge. Non pas qu'il semblât vieux, mais elle estima qu'il devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Dommage que son physique encore avantageux fût gâché par des habits quelque peu informes et flottants. La soignante décida d'abréger l'errance du nouveau venu et s'adressa à lui :

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ou quelqu'un Monsieur ?

-En effet… L'infirmière remarqua qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son badge avant de poursuivre… Sharonna. Je souhaite voir Mme Miller, Terri Miller. Grissom espérait qu'elle avait conservé son nom de jeune fille. Elle se trouve en chambre 204 je crois.

-Oui, c'est au fond du couloir Monsieur… ?

-Grissom, Gil Grissom, je suis un ami.

-Bien, faites seulement. Mais je vous rappelle que l'heure des visites se termine dans une heure. Bonne visite.

Monsieur Grissom lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée. Sharonna se remit à son ouvrage, en se disant que certaines personnes étaient tout de même bien loties… Enfin, si l'on voulait, Sharonna se rappelait que cette patiente souffrait d'un cancer du pancréas en phase terminale. Et puis, elle n'avait pas non plus à se plaindre, avec un mari à la maison et un amant bien caché qu'elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rejoindre à la fin de son service. Plus que six heures ! Cette pensée lui fit oublier sa nouvelle rencontre et elle continua son travail avec l'efficacité des gens portés par une excitante perspective.

Grissom toqua doucement à la porte de la malade puis actionna la poignée. Terri gisait dans son lit, entourée de nombreuses machines dont les bips incessants résonnaient froidement dans la pièce. Les yeux avertis de l'entomologiste reconnurent une pompe à morphine à côté du lit de la patiente. En s'avançant, il nota également qu'elle avait une sonde naso-gastrique et un porte-à-cath fiché sous la clavicule. Les médecins avaient sorti la grosse artillerie. Terri ne lui avait pas menti, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Terri tenta de se redresser dans son lit pour faire meilleure figure. Pourtant, elle savait que sa mine grisâtre et ses joues creusées ne pourraient tromper son visiteur. En plus, elle ne portait pas sa perruque.

-Hello Gil, merci d'être venu. Prends un siège, la discussion va être rude.

Grissom s'exécuta et vint se placer à côté de l'anthropologue. Il nota qu'elle ne prenait pas de gants pour parler de la situation. Sa voix était déterminée mais son visage exprimait une angoisse intense. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença sans détour :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Elles sont mauvaises, comme tu t'en doutes. La dernière chimiothérapie que nous avons tentée n'a donné aucun résultat. Les analyses montrent que mon pancréas est totalement détruit et ne produit plus ni enzymes digestives ni insuline ou glucagon. Les radios ont révélé des métastases pulmonaires et hépatiques. Pour couronner le tout, je suis entrée en _agra_ (N/A _agranulocytose_. Les cellules immunitaires telles les neutrophiles et éosinophiles, qui constituent la première ligne de défense contre les pathogènes, sont en nombres très réduits. Ceci est un des plus gros effets négatifs des chimiothérapies. Cet état peut aussi survenir lorsque la tumeur devient importante et infiltre le système immunitaire du patient.) avant-hier ce qui signifie que mon système immunitaire est totalement hors-circuit.

-Je vois… et comment te sens-tu ?

-Malade… Mais la douleur est supportable grâce à la pompe à morphine, les médecins sont généreux avec la dose qu'ils m'ont allouée. Je ne sens presque rien. Je vais t'éviter de devoir pauser la funeste question en te disant que les médecins ne me donnent pas plus de deux semaines à vivre.

-Terri je… je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas Gil. Je suis préparée à ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. Et puis… une chose plus importante me préoccupe… as-tu pris ta décision ?

Oui il l'avait prise. Au fond, il l'avait prise depuis longtemps. Probablement depuis ce fameux après-midi sur le banc. Mais une quelconque force empêchait Grissom de la dire à haute voix. Même chez lui il ne l'avait pas prononcée, pourtant, elle n'aurait été entendue que de lui seul. Il savait que s'entendre communiquer sa décision à la jeune femme serait le point de non-retour.

-Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Ma réponse est oui Terri, je prendrai soin de notre fils. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Terri sentit alors les larmes remplir ses yeux. Ses traits se détendirent et elle sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir. La paix aussi. Elle pouvait mourir tranquille. Tout son corps se décrispa et elle sentit même la douleur s'atténuer légèrement. Elle continua d'une voix douce :

-Merci Gil. Cette nouvelle me soulage grandement. Je suis consciente que je te demande un sacrifice. Je suis sincèrement navrée de devoir te le demander, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je sais bien Terri.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Grissom réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait craint qu'elle ne lui posât cette question, car il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Il avait cherché pendant de longues heures une réponse cohérente à lui donner. Mais rien n'était venu. Il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de s'entendre dire qu'il ne faisait que son devoir, sans plus. Alors, Grissom décida de lui donner la vraie réponse, sans détour. Il lui devait bien ça, l'honnêteté :

-Je… Mon père est décédé quand j'avais 9 ans. Ma mère m'a élevé seule après ça. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur de me retrouver seul quand c'est arrivé. Et… j'ai été content de savoir qu'il me restait un parent pour veiller sur moi.

Grissom fut heureux de constater que les yeux de Terri ne se remplissaient pas de compassion ou de pitié comme il l'avait craint. La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de gratitude. Il n'avait pas menti.

-Terri je… je sais que ma vie va changer, énormément. Ce n'est pas un problème, mais j'ai tout de même quelques questions… Je… Comment Mathew va-t-il prendre la nouvelle ? Sait-il que tu es malade ? Et enfin je… je n'ai absolument aucune idée des besoins d'un enfant de six ans !

Terri prit son temps pour répondre. D'une part elle était amusée que l'éminent Dr. Grissom fût ignorant au moins sur un sujet de l'univers : les enfants. Mais elle réfléchissait aussi à la façon de répondre à ses peurs. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

-Tu sais Gil… ton fils a pris de toi plus que tes yeux. Il est très intelligent et vif pour son âge. Il sait que je suis malade et il sait aussi que je vais mourir. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté et il comprend ce que ça signifie… à son niveau bien sûr. En ce qui te concerne, sache qu'il connaît ton existence. Je lui ai toujours dit qui était son père, lui laissant ainsi le choix de te contacter plus tard s'il en ressentait le besoin. Je lui ai expliqué que nous n'étions pas fâchés, mais que parfois les grandes personnes suivent des chemins différents. Cependant, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas exactement comment il va réagir en te voyant, et en comprenant pourquoi tu fais soudain apparition dans sa vie.

-C'est justement ça que je crains…

-Il est suivi par un pédopsychiatre depuis le début de ma maladie. Et tu sais Gil, nous ne saurons jamais sa réaction tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé. Quant à ses besoins, tu n'as qu'à penser à ce que tu voulais quand tu avais son âge. Fie-toi à tes propres souvenirs…

-Terri quand j'avais 6 ans je parcourais la plage à la recherche d'animaux morts pour les autopsier. Je lisais James Bond et j'étudiais les papillons. Les enfants de cet âge ont… d'autres préoccupations !

-Peut-être… peut-être pas ? Fais confiance à ton fils pour te montrer ses besoins Gil. Aucun enfant ne se laisse mourir de faim, de soif ou de sommeil. Ils ont tous besoin de l'affection de leurs proches et savent la demander. Tu feras des erreurs Gil, tu choisiras la mauvaise option parfois. Tu le feras souffrir probablement. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'existe aucun livre pour devenir parents. C'est par essence le savoir qui s'acquière par l'instinct et les émotions. Et si tu laissais pour une fois un humain t'apprendre quelque chose Gil ? Une chose qu'on ne trouve pas dans les livres mais dont tout le monde a besoin pourtant : l'amour.

Grissom ne trouva rien à répondre à la jeune femme. Il se tut un instant, puis continua de poser de nombreuses questions. Il lui demanda ce qu'il mangeait dans quoi il dormait quels étaient ses intérêts, ses passions. Chaque réponse de la maman était consciencieusement enregistrée par le cerveau de l'entomologiste. Terri était amusée de voir l'homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme étant le plus érudit qu'elle eût connu ignorer des choses aussi… basiques. Il discutèrent ainsi le reste du temps, ne voyant pas l'heure tourner. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un discret bruit contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite et Sharrona apparut dans l'embrasure :

-Monsieur Grissom, il est temps de vous en aller. Nous allons devoir faire les soins de Mme Miller. Mais vous pouvez revenir sans autre cet après-midi. Les heures de visites sont affichées à l'accueil.

Grissom se leva docilement et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir promis à Terri de repasser dans l'après-midi. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôpital. Il était soulagé. Un poids immense venait de s'envoler de son corps. Il avait pris la bonne décision, la plus juste. Mais la plus risquée aussi. Sa vie s'apprêtait à changer du tout au tout, et Grissom fut surpris de constater qu'il ressentait de la peur… mais aussi de l'enthousiasme. Il était content, heureux. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il démarra pour aller annoncer que l'équipe de nuit allait perdre un autre membre au profit de l'équipe de jour.

TBC…

_N/A : Ouhh ce chapitre fut difficile à écrire. Je n'ai pas trouvé évident de décrire la juste attitude de Grissom face à cette entrevue. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de ma Fic vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser pleins pleins de reviews !_


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A : Merci à tous pour vos encourageantes reviews ! Ce sont bien elles qui me motivent à écrire… Bon et c'est aussi super plaisant pour flatter mon ego ! Allons, je cesse de papoter et je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre_.

**Chapitre 6**

Sara s'activait avec énergie à passer l'aspirateur dans chaque recoin de son appartement. Elle avait déjà épousseté tous ses meubles, rangé et trié TOUTES ses affaires et rendu ses vitres aussi reluisantes qu'un miroir. A présent ses bras la faisaient souffrir et elle suait à grosses gouttes. Mais peu importait, elle était stressée et quand Miss Sidle était anxieuse, elle faisait le ménage.

La jeune femme éteignit l'aspirateur et rembobina le câble. Elle rangea l'ustensile dans le placard à balais puis s'affala sur son canapé. Son chez-elle luisait des mille feux de la rigoureuse propreté, en voilà une bonne chose ! Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Sara avait vécu de nombreuses situations stressantes : être témoin du meurtre de son père, changer continuellement de famille d'accueil, passer ses examens à l'université… Alors pourquoi tant d'anxiété pour un simple changement d'horaire de travail ? Après tout, elle resterait dans le même laboratoire, ferait le même travail… rien de bien incroyable. Cependant, Sara savait tout au fond d'elle ce qui semait un tel trouble dans ses émotions : Grissom !

Bien qu'elle ne s'attendît pas à une effusion d'émotions de la part de son ancien superviseur lors de l'annonce de sa mutation, l'attitude de l'entomologiste l'avait quelque peu… déçue. Non ! Enervée serait une meilleure définition. Ils avaient travaillé ensembles pendant six ans presque chaque nuit. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance, s'était confiée à lui. Et il la laissait partir comme ça, sans la retenir ni montrer un quelconque signe de regret ? Une fois de plus, Grissom avait montré son immense déficience en relations humaines… C'en était désespérant. Et puis, elle refusait de se l'avouer mais ne plus travailler avec le scientifique lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur. Un gros pincement même, qui était cependant atténué par le secret espoir de voir leur relation évoluer, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus liés par le travail. Qui sait ?

Sara quitta son canapé et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Elle prit une longue douche chaude, espérant ainsi atténuer les courbatures dues à sa folle journée de nettoyage. Elle se glissa ensuite dans ses draps propres et tâcha de trouver le sommeil. Demain, elle ferait connaissance avec sa nouvelle équipe.

Grissom était assis sur un banc à côté d'un bac à sable. Il observait les enfants jouer. Il fut amusé de voir que certains s'acharnaient à construire un château de sable, tandis que d'autres s'ingéniaient à détruire l'œuvre de leurs petits camarades. Il remarqua un petit garçon isolé dans son coin. Il creusait un trou, babillant seul dans son coin. Un solitaire, comme il l'avait été lui-même à cet âge. L'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à ses camarades que ce soit dans le camp des constructeurs ou celui des saboteurs. Il jouait, seul, se racontant des histoires et faisant sa propre vie.

Cette vision rappela brutalement à Grissom la raison de sa présence à cet endroit. Il allait passer son premier après-midi avec son fils. Terri avait dû passer plus de vingt minutes à tenter de le rassurer sur le bon déroulement de ce rendez-vous. Mathew n'était pas un enfant difficile. Il savait qui était Grissom et pourquoi il serait avec lui pendant ces quelques heures. Le scientifique tenta de se calmer et de se rassurer. Il traitait avec les pires criminels de la ville, pourquoi un enfant de six ans lui faisait-il si peur ?

Le futur papa quitta le bac à sable des yeux et dirigea son regard vers une femme qui tenait un petit garçon par la main. Il les reconnut et se dirigea vers eux de son pas le plus assuré. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Bonjour Clara, puis se baissant à la hauteur de l'enfant, bonjour Mathew. Comment vas-tu ?

L'enfant jeta un regard quelque peu effrayé vers cet homme qui allait être son papa pour les prochaines années de sa vie. Il répondit sur un ton poli :

-Bonjour Monsieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de scruter quelque peu ce visage inconnu qui deviendrait vite familier. Alors, c'est toi mon papa ?

-Euh oui… Je m'appelle Gil. Nous allons passer l'après-midi ensembles.

-Je sais, maman me l'a dit.

L'enfant se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et lui lança un regard quelque peu apeuré. L'idée de passer tout un après-midi en compagnie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ne l'enchantait guère. Il aurait voulu être avec sa maman et ainsi jouer à leur jeu favori : le jeu de ni oui ni non. Mais peut-être que ce prétendu papa voudrait bien y jouer lui aussi ? Il demanda à Clara, de façon à se rassurer avant qu'elle ne le quitte :

-Tu viens me chercher quand ?

-A 17 heures Matty. Quand la grande aiguille sera sur le chiffre 5 et la petite sur le 12. Joignant les gestes à la parole, la jeune femme montra les aiguilles sur la petite montre de l'enfant.

-Ah.

Clara se pencha et déposa un gentil baiser sur la joue de l'enfant qui le lui rendit à son tour, mais en beaucoup plus humide. Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis s'en alla. Elle sentait le petit suivre son départ avec un regard anxieux, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleure.

-Alors Mathew, que dirais-tu de manger une glace ?

-Euh oui je veux bien.

Satisfait de la réponse, Gil se mit en marche vers la roulotte du marchand de glaces qu'il avait aperçue en arrivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et s'aperçut que l'enfant ne bougeait pas.

-Viens bonhomme, les glaces sont par là.

Mathew se mit alors à suivre son papa, un peu perdu, mais tout de même réjoui à la perspective de pouvoir dévorer une délicieuse crème glacée. Il savait déjà qu'il prendrait deux boules au chocolat.

Sara ouvrit la porte de son casier et enfila son gilet de service. Elle avait bien dormi, et son angoisse de la veille s'était atténuée. Elle se retrouvait dans son élément, son territoire. Les gens étaient tout simplement différents. Après quelques dernières préparations, elle quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, prête à faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle équipe.

Ils étaient tous là, assis et plaisantant gaiement. Sara eut un pincement d'appréhension en entrant dans la pièce, consciente qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette jovialité. A ce moment, le souvenir de la complicité qu'elle partageait avec son ancienne équipe lui revint en mémoire. Ici, elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Mais, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter, la nouvelle venue se ressaisit avant de franchir la porte. Après tout, ce n'était pas tellement différent d'il y a six ans. Sauf que là, elle ne devrait pas enquêter sur un des membres de la team.

-Salut à tous !

A ces mots, quatre têtes curieuses se tournèrent dans sa direction. L'un des quatre occupants se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Son badge apprit à Sara qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau superviseur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et :

-Messieurs, voici notre nouvelle collègue : Sara Sidle qui nous vient de l'équipe de nuit. Il s'adressa ensuite à Sara. Voici Simon Clark, Jimmy Grave et enfin notre nouvelle recrue David Morse.

Les trois hommes lancèrent un chaleureux « bienvenue » qui rassura Sara. Ils avaient tous l'air sympa.

-Bien jeunes gens, l'heure du boulot est arrivée. Simon tu iras sur un double meurtre au Tanger avec Jimmy. Je me réserve un vol avec effraction à la bijouterie « Diamond » avec David. Quant à vous Miss Sidle votre cas nécessite que nous allions d'abord à mon bureau. Au travail Messieurs !

Les CSI s'exécutèrent, non sans avoir jeté coup d'œil curieux à la nouvelle venue. Il était rare de se faire convoquer dans le bureau du chef, en tout cas pour parler d'une enquête.

Chemin faisant, Sara ne put s'empêcher de détailler un peu plus le Dr. Petersen. Il était à peine plus âgé que Grissom, plus grand également. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement gris et nettement clairsemés. Sa corpulence le faisait ressembler à un Père Noël bienveillant et jovial. Malgré cela, Sara sentait qu'on ne pouvait que respecter cet homme. Elle était si absorbée dans son observation qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'ils avaient dépassé le bureau de Grissom. Petersen ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau et laissa entrer Sara en premier. L'atmosphère que dégageait la pièce était nettement différente de celle de l'entomologiste. Ici pas de bocaux contenant des choses plus douteuses les unes des autres, pas de poisson pour les enquêtes inachevées. Cet homme-là n'était pas vraiment un homme de sciences. Son bureau était impeccable, accueillant mais strict et légèrement austère. Un bureau parfait pour recevoir les gens et entretenir des conversations professionnelles. Un bureau à la Ecklie. Sara regretta la pièce intrigante et si mystérieuse de son ancien chef. Cette pièce-là manquait décidemment d'originalité ! Petersen s'assit et lui proposa un siège puis commença à parler :

-Tout d'abord, bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que vous réussirez à vous sentir comme chez vous. Si vous deviez rencontrer un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Sachez aussi que nous avons pour habitude de beaucoup discuter des cas de la journée entre nous après chaque fin de service. Pas longtemps, mais juste pour nous permettre de nous décharger de la tension de la journée de travail. Bien, après ces préliminaires, venons-en au fait.

Petersen se pencha et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en ressortit un dossier qu'il déposa et ouvrit sur la table. Sara le reconnut immédiatement.

-Ce matin, les policiers de la crim' on trouvé une jeune femme égorgée dans un des hangars de la zone industrielle. Le Capitaine Brass m'a avertit qu'à première vue, il avait déjà eu un cas similaire lors d'un service de nuit à la fin de la semaine passée. J'ai effectivement trouvé un dossier semblable au cas qui nous préoccupe, et si je ne m'abuse c'est vous-même qui vous étiez chargée de l'affaire ?

-C'est exact, Grissom et moi.

-Je voudrais que vous repreniez l'affaire Sara. J'en ai parlé avec mes supérieurs et tous deux craignent l'arrivée d'un serial killer à Vegas. Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'alarmer encore, deux cas similaires ne sont pas suffisants pour émettre une telle supposition. Cependant, nous devons nous montrer prudents. Pas de déclaration à la presse, et ne laissez filtrer aucun information vers l'extérieur. Soyez vigilante sur les lieux du crime.

-Bien Monsieur. Mais euh… je serai seule sur cette affaire ?

-Malheureusement oui. J'ai dû laisser partir un des membres de mon équipe il y a peu. Nous sommes donc en cruel sous-effectif. Mais vous ne serez en solo qu'aujourd'hui, car demain nous serons rejoints par un nouveau membre… et pas des moindres !

Sara tiqua quelque peu. Qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse nouvelle recrue qui forçait visiblement l'admiration d'un type comme Petersen ? Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête et commença à se concentrer en prévision de la rude journée qui l'attendait.

-C'est d'accord, je vous tiens informé de l'évolution des choses.

-Très bien et… N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver en cas de problème. Mon bureau vous est ouvert et mon portable est toujours allumé.

Sara acquiéça puis prit congé de son supérieur. Elle était fière de se voir confier une enquête en solo dès le premier jour, même si elle ne serait seule que cette journée. Au moins, elle savait ainsi que son nouveau superviseur lui faisait une totale confiance. Grissom ne la mettait seule sur des affaires que lorsqu'il était fâché contre elle. Une sorte de ridicule punition. La jeune CSI prit les clés de son véhicule de fonction et sortit du laboratoire, toute crainte et appréhension désormais envolées.

Grissom et son fils étaient assis sur un banc, le petit garçon léchant sa glace avec application. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, l'enfant babillant joyeusement entre deux coups de langue gourmands. Au grand soulagement de l'entomologiste, il semblait que son fils eût pris le caractère sociable et enjoué de sa maman. Il n'était donc pas difficile de conduire une conversation en sa compagnie. Grissom eut droit à la narration détaillée de la vie scolaire de l'enfant qui lui décrivit combien il s'ennuyait en classe. Il s'offusquait de constater que ses camarades ne savaient pour la plupart même pas lire, ni écrire. Il lui apprit ainsi que lui aimait lire les livres sur les dinosaures et écrire des terribles histoires prenant racine dans la terrible époque du Jurassique.

Le jeune papa fut très fier de constater que Terri n'avait pas menti : son fils avait bel et bien hérité de son intelligence et de son intérêt pour les choses de la nature. Cependant, l'enfant semblait vouloir les communiquer et les partager avec qui voulait bien l'écouter. L'entomologiste ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses études silencieuses et solitaires, étant fort peu enclin au contact social avec d'autres enfants ou même adultes. Le gamin intarissable tira Grissom de sa rêverie :

-Alors Gil, tu penses quoi des nombreuses théories sur la disparition des dinosaures ? Laquelle te semble la plus possible ?

-Celle du réchauffement planétaire, sans aucun doute. Probablement dû à l'émergence de nombreux volcans dont les effusions de lave répétées ont augmenté peu à peu la température du climat. A mon sens, la théorie de la météorite ne tient pas debout…

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Grissom ne sut pas si c'est parce qu'il avait parlé avec des termes trop compliqués ou si le garçon était simplement intrigué… Il ne devait pas avoir croisé souvent des interlocuteurs sérieux et intéressés… Il eut sa réponse bien vite :

-Oh mais… alors il n'y a pas eu d'énorme météorite qui s'est écrasée sur la Terre, massacrant tout sur son passage ?

L'enfant semblait réellement déçu et Grissom décida de modérer ses propos.

-Si Mattew, peut-être, mais c'est scientifiquement peu probable. Possible, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure hypothèse.

Grissom regretta ses paroles, l'enfant écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Cette fois, il sut que ses propos étaient décidemment peu appropriés pour un enfant de cet âge. Mais Matthew passa bien vite à autre chose et demanda :

-Dis tu veux bien jouer à ni oui ni non ?

-Euh c'est quoi comme jeu ? Demanda un Grissom incertain.

-Et bien on doit se poser des questions et il ne faut jamais répondre par oui ou par non. Tout le monde joue à ce jeu à mon école, c'est super ! Tu veux bien alors ?

-C'est d'accord. A toi l'honneur.

-Chouette ! Alors euh… Aimes-tu le bleu ?

-Pas spécialement, ma couleur préférée est le noir. Aimes-tu l'école ?

-J'aime apprendre, mais pas aller à l'école. As-tu des enfants ?

Grissom réfléchit un moment. Etait-ce une innocente question de jeu ou l'enfant cherchait-il à savoir quelque chose pour calmer une de ses craintes ?

-Non, pas jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'avais un si gentil fils ?

-Ha ! Tu as perdu !

-Oui c'est vrai… il va me falloir de l'entraînement !

L'enfant sourit. Cet homme était étrange, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais papa… Il en parlerait à Chocogrenouille ce soir…

-Dis Gil, je peux aller jouer sur le toboggan ?

-Oui, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

L'enfant ravi de cette permission quitta le banc et couru vers la place de jeu. Grissom poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette première journée en compagnie de son fils ne s'était pas si mal passée après tout. Il se trouvait hésitant sur bien des sujets encore, mais Terri avait raison, ce petit garçon facilitait grandement le contact. Grissom s'adossa au banc et appuya ses mains contre la banquette. A ce moment il toucha une substance visqueuse et collante et retira immédiatement sa main. Du chocolat ! Il sourit… puis se leva d'un bond. Bon sang, il avait laissé le petit partir jouer sans lui essuyer la bouche !

TBC…

_N/A : Voili pour un chapitre supplémentaire. Pas grand-chose de nouveau, si ce n'est un petit aperçu de Grissom en papa… Marrant non ? J'espère que cette vision vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Prochain chapitre plus rapidement que celui-ci !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maniac** : Ah ça fait grand plaisir de voir que ma Fic te plaît ! Merci bien de me lire !_

_**Kayu** : Ouf ! Je suis contente de savoir que la psychologie des personnages est un peu respectée. C'est assez difficile je dois dire, étant donné que c'est une fiction et que donc, les persos n'ont jamais évolué dans les situations décrites ici. En ce qui concerne Sara, je suis d'accord avec toi : c'est une femme secrète et indépendante. Mais elle demande quand même sa mutation à son chef, elle devait lui expliquer sa situation. D'ailleurs, elle le fait très brièvement, en laissant les détails pour son médecin. Autrement, je pense effectivement entrer dans le vif du GSR. J'ai mis pas mal de chapitres pour poser le cadre de mon histoire, il est temps maintenant de raconter sérieusement leur affaire. Je suis plutôt partisane de leur « jeu du chat et de la souris », donc dans les prochains chapitres, je n'envisage pas de guimauve entre eux. Je vais essayer de rester dans l'esprit de la série, à savoir : problèmes de communication. Ah et pour le PS, je suis moi aussi dans le médical, à fond même puisque je suis étudiante en médecine. J'ai bien pensé qu'on le verrait un peu dans mes descriptions… ;-)_

_Ouf voilà, il est temps de commencer la lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il devrait être… GSR!  
_

**Chapitre 7**

La radio se mit en marche et _Bitter End_ de _Placebo_ résonna avec force dans la chambre à coucher. Tandis que Brian Molko plaquait les derniers accords sur sa guitare, Sara tentait péniblement d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle resta un instant allongée, profitant de ces quelques minutes de rêverie si précieuses. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit des draps douillets et chauds pour se diriger vers sa salle de bains. Décidemment, elle n'avait jamais été du matin ! Une fois sa toilette effectuée, la jeune femme entreprit de préparer son petit déjeuner : céréales complètes et lait de soja. Elle mangeait distraitement, son esprit absorbé dans la lecture du dossier qu'elle avait rapporté du travail à la fin de son service d'hier.

Sara ne comprenait décidemment rien à cette affaire. Le nouveau corps avait été trouvé dans les mêmes conditions que lors du premier cas : la victime avait été égorgée avec une plaie nette et précise, les bras et le corps formaient une croix et le même bout de papier griffonné avait été épinglé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait également d'une interne du Desert Palm.

_Tu ne tromperas point._

Comme précédemment, le tueur n'avait laissé aucune trace. Pas d'emprunte, pas de cheveux mais à nouveau un préservatif usagé à côté d'une table qui avait servi pour prendre un repas. Visiblement, il s'agissait du même meurtrier, de plus, l'analyse ADN avait révélé que le sperme contenu dans le préservatif était le même que lors du premier cas. Sara avait dû se forcer à ne pas parler de tueur récidiviste lors du debriefing collectif en fin de journée. Elle n'avait fait que rapporter la situation en se gardant bien de proposer sa théorie. Elle nageait totalement dans cette affaire. La jeune CSI attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son nouveau collègue, censé l'épauler dans cette affaire dès aujourd'hui.

Elle referma le dossier, puis se leva et déposa son bol dans l'évier. Elle attrapa ses clés puis sortit de son appartement pour se rendre au labo. Cette journée s'annonçait magnifique, si seulement elle pouvait avancer un peu dans son enquête ! Avant d'entrer dans sa voiture, elle prit une grande inspiration, afin de remplir ses poumons de ce délicieux aire frais matinal. Elle se sentait bien, légère et confiante. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle entra dans la Tahoe.

Les membres de l'équipe de jour étaient assis dans la salle de repos en attandant que leur chef arrive pour distribuer les cas de chacun. Sara discutait tranquillement avec David. Elle apprit ainsi que le jeune homme avait terminé des études de biologie en juin dernier. Il était entré au Crime Lab par curiosité dans un premier temps. Mais la passion l'avait vite rattrapé, et il projetait à présent de devenir CSI. Sara eut un sourire à l'évocation de ses propres raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cette voie professionnelle. Il avait suffi d'un séminaire, d'un seul, pour qu'elle abandonne définitivement la physique théorique et ses projets de se spécialiser dans la physique des plasmas. Plus que le séminaire en fait, l'orateur avait été le responsable de ce changement d'orientation… Grissom. Lorsqu'il présentait ses techniques de sciences forensiques (_N/A pour Elyalis : Ah oui j'y tiens à cette traduction !_), cet homme l'avait littéralement subjuguée. Son charisme, son professionnalisme rayonnaient de sa personne. Il savait rendre passionnant l'observation d'un bocal rempli de trois fibres de moquette. A ce jour, Sara n'avait jamais regretté ce choix et elle ne pouvait qu'encourager son jeune collègue. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Petersen. Il salua ses collègues et commença :

-Ah… je vois que nous sommes presque au complet. Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre, suite au départ de Johnny la semaine passée. Je sais bien que tous ces changements d'équipe sont perturbants, mais nous venons… ah le voilà !

Sara tourna la tête en direction de la porte. A la vision du nouveau venu, elle sentit des millions de petites aiguilles se planter sournoisement dans sa muqueuse gastrique. La surprise était telle qu'elle se soupçonna de blêmir fortement.

Grissom venait de faire son entrée.

-Wouah ! C'est vous notre supplément d'effectif ? s'exclama un David ahuri.

Le reste de l'équipe affichait le même visage admiratif et réjoui. Excepté Sara. Son visage portait les signes de la surprise totale. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à une moue déconcertée. Ses yeux devinrent fuyants, et elle sembla trouver un intérêt tout particulier pour les pieds de la table. A l'inverse de ses collègues, aucun son ne franchit le mur de ses lèvres, pas même un bonjour.

-Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous présenter le Dr. Gil Grissom qui fera désormais partie de l'équipe de jour. Pour le moment, il travaillera avec Miss Sidle sur le cas des meurtres des jeunes femmes médecins, puisqu'ils étaient déjà sur l'affaire avant leurs mutations. Quant à nous jeunes gens, voici le programme pour cette journée…

Sara n'écoutait pas la suite. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, tâchant de bien saisir la situation. Son ancien chef, qu'elle croyait avoir laissé confortablement installé derrière son bureau de superviseur de nuit venait de surgir dans sa nouvelle équipe. Il serait qui plus est son nouveau coéquipier. Immédiatement, une foultitude de questions surgit dans son esprit. Quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué cet étrange homme ? La jeune femme sentait la colère s'ajouter petit à petit à son incrédulité. Comme d'habitude, le labo tout entier était au courant de ses projets, sauf elle. Le faisait-il exprès ?

-Sara ? Vous venez ?

L'interpellée releva la tête, tentant de chasser ses pensées. Toutefois, elle continua d'éviter le regard de son collègue, craignant que ses yeux ne trahissent le tumulte de ses émotions. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle quitta sa chaise et le suivit dans son bureau, sans un mot. Sa fureur grandissait chemin faisant. Elle s'assit en face de la source de sa colère et attendit, adoptant ainsi la tactique favorite de l'entomologiste.

-Alors euh… Sara euh… je…

Le pauvre homme cherchait ses mots, ne sachant visiblement pas comment entamer la conversation. Il tâchait cependant de garder une attitude sereine, non sans être trahi par certains signes de nervosité. Grissom ôta ses lunettes et les fit passer d'une main à l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de terminer sa phrase, puis se ravisa, préférant passer sa langue sur des lèvres qui lui semblaient plus sèches que les sources d'eau du Sahara…

-Donc… il fit une longue pause à nouveau… comment se déroule l'enquête ?

-Difficilement.

-Ah… dans quel sens ?

-Toujours pas de preuves exploitables.

-Vous… n'avez rien trouvé de neuf sur la deuxième victime ?

Sara montrait des signes d'impatience évidents. Elle décroisa ses jambes et se leva. Cette conversation l'agaçait.

-Tout est écrit dans le dossier Grissom. Lisez mon rapport. Pour l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr. Robbins pour les résultats toxicologiques.

Elle se précipita sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un Grissom interdit dans son bureau. Sara se retint de justesse de claquer la porte, ne voulant pas attirer de regards curieux. Les ragots allaient déjà bon train concernant sa relation chaotique avec le scientifique, il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter matière à commérages. Elle tenta de se focaliser sur son entrevue imminente avec le Doc, de façon à diminuer la tension qui émanait de son corps. Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de la salle d'autopsie, rien de laissait plus transparaître son mal être.

-Ah bonjour Sara ! J'ai eu les résultats toxicologiques de nos deux victimes il y a dix minutes.

-S'il vous plaît Doc, dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose…

-Pas de drogue, ni d'alcool. En revanche, toutes les deux avaient une importante dose de curare dans le sang. J'ai aussi détecté la présence de kétamine chez chacune d'elle.

-Les deux produits s'administrent par voie veineuse je crois ? Ils sont couramment utilisés en anesthésiologie non ?

-Absolument. La kétamine est un analgésique qui provoque une perte de conscience légère lorsqu'il est utilisé à des doses optimales en chirurgie. Il fait partie des anesthésiques généraux présents dans les cocktails minutieusement préparés par les anesthésistes lors d'interventions chirurgicales. Tout comme le curare, que vous connaissez sans doute pour ses propriétés inhibitrices sur le système moteur.

-Oui, un puissant poison extrait des lianes d'Amazonie. Certains Amérindiens enduisent la pointe de leur flèches avec cette substance de façon à paralyser leurs proies.

-Tout à fait. Robbins était une fois de plus fasciné par la somme des connaissances de la jeune femme.

-Un médecin ? Ou un vétérinaire peut-être ?

-En fait, le type de curare trouvé chez ces deux victimes contient de la succinylcholine. On l'utilise couramment en chirurgie pour permettre l'intubation du patient, pour l'immobiliser et ainsi faciliter l'intervention ainsi que pour éviter des respirations spontanées qui interféreraient avec la ventilation mécanique. Les doses de ces substances retrouvées chez les deux victimes sont parfaitement adaptées pour produire une sédation légère ainsi qu'une paralysie rapide. Je pencherais donc pour un médecin... ou pour quelqu'un ayant accès facilement à de tels produits, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Les plaies nettes et précises… Merci Doc !

Avant même que Robbins eût pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sara était sortie de la pièce à la recherche de Grissom. Sa colère à son encontre avait disparu, momentanément. L'enquête avançait et la légendaire ténacité de la jeune femme refaisait surface.

Grissom était assis à la table, examinant les photos prises sur les lieux des crimes. Il poussa un soupir en constatant qu'effectivement le nouveau cas, bien que similaire, n'apportait pas grand-chose de neuf. Mais ce soupir reflétait également sa lassitude au sujet de son propre manque de courage. En invitant Sara dans son bureau, il avait l'intention de lui donner quelques explications. Très peu, mais juste suffisantes pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait bouillir dans les veines de la jeune femme. Mais au moment de faire part de ses raisons, une force l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait pu laisser les mots quitter sa bouche et raisonner dans l'air. Comme devant Terri Miller six ans auparavant, le scientifique était resté muet devant une femme à qui il devait des excuses. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Grissom n'avait pas été épargné par un baiser signalant que le pardon était accordé. Il savait que son mutisme n'avait fait qu'accroître la colère de Sara. Il devait désamorcer la tension. Un bruit provenant de la porte attira l'attention du CSI qui releva la tête.

-Grissom ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai du nouveau. Doc a trouvé des traces de kétamine et de curare dans les tissus des victimes. Les doses sont conformes aux usages médicaux conventionnels. Notre suspect est peut-être un médecin.

-En effet, c'est probable. Le curare et l'anesthésie légère expliqueraient pourquoi les victimes ne se sont pas débattues. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir consciemment la lame approcher de leur cou. Le rapport balistique vient d'arriver. L'arme utilisée est un objet tranchant à lame fine très bien affûtée. Un bistouri pourrait correspondre.

-Bon, nous avançons à petits pas…

Sara s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour se ruer dans une salle voisine et faire semblant d'étudier attentivement d'autres pièces à conviction, mais elle fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par la voix de Grissom :

-Sara je…

La sonnerie du portable du scientifique se mit à retentir.

-Grissom.

-Hey ! C'est Brass. J'ai une nouvelle petite surprise pour vous ! Une femme retrouvée morte dans un entrepôt désaffecté dans le désert. On dirait que Las Vegas ne sourit pas aux jeunes médecins ces jours-ci. Amenez vos petits camarades, des indices tout frais n'attendent que vous !

Grissom boucla le portable et annonça d'une voix neutre :

-Nous avons un nouveau cas. En route.

Le voyage s'effectua sans un mot, chacun s'appliquant à regarder dans la direction opposée à son voisin. Le lourd silence pesant mettait Grissom mal à l'aise. Cependant, il n'osait pas allumer la radio, craignant la réaction de Sara. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Son visage était fermé et ses traits durs. La peur envahissait l'entomologiste. Et si cette fois il était allé trop loin ?

Les deux CSI sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent sur les lieux du crime, conformément aux indications de Brass. Il les accueillit avec un sourire sarcastique et dit :

-Oh la joie règne par chez vous. Sa phrase fut immédiatement suivie par un regard noir lancé par Sara et un coup d'oeil d'avertissement de la part de Grissom. Bien ! Jeune femme de 32 ans, infirmière au Desert Palm retrouvée égorgée sur les dalles de l'entrepôt Malone. Même mise en scène que les deux dernières fois, à une exception près, et de taille. Venez voir.

Les deux criminologues s'avancèrent vers le corps, positionné les bras écartés du corps, le tout formant une croix. Mais à la place de l'habituel message épinglé, les deux experts trouvèrent un trou béant dans la cage thoracique.

-Mais… on lui a arraché le cœur….

Sara venait de faire la même déduction et un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine. Non pas que la vision d'un cadavre malmené lui posât un problème, mais une quasi certitude venait de prendre place dans ses pensées. Le meurtrier semblait être en bonne voie pour appartenir à la catégorie des tueurs en série, mais en plus il paraissait également faire partie du groupe très fermé des serial killers qui changeaient de méthodes.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre apprit à Sara que la journée touchait à sa fin. L'heure de quitter le labo allait arriver. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu rester encore pour continuer à réfléchir sur les nouveaux indices qu'ils avaient récoltés au cours de cette profitable journée, mais elle savait que les heures supplémentaires n'étaient pas encouragées par son nouveau superviseur. Une équipe reposée est une équipe efficace, tel était son credo et il ne laissait personne s'y soustraire.

De toute façon, elle était épuisée. Cette journée avait été riche en découvertes concernant l'enquête, mais surtout, Sara avait dû prendre énormément sur elle-même pour ne pas envoyer une retentissante claque à la figure de son coéquipier. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas travaillés ensembles, excepté pour partager leurs déductions respectives. Sara parlait alors d'un ton froid et détaché, quittant la pièce sitôt les renseignements échangés. Elle l'avait évité toute la journée, non sans noter le malaise que son comportement faisait naître dans l'esprit de l'entomologiste. Elle n'était pas très fière de sa propre attitude, se sentant finalement coupable de maintenir ainsi une situation tendue qui aurait pu être réglée en deux minutes de discussion. Mais elle voulait montrer son mécontentement, sans toujours être l'initiatrice des conversations compliquées qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Après tout peu lui importait, quelle que fût sa réaction, elle ne tirerait pas plus de deux mots d'explications de la bouche de Grissom. A quoi bon se fatiguer ?

Sara boucla le dossier dans le tiroir coulissant qui contenait les enquêtes en cours et rangea les pièces à conviction dans le carton prévu à cet effet. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et s'étira le dos, faisant ainsi craquer ses vertèbres.

-Il n'est jamais bon de faire craquer ainsi ses articulations vous savez Sara.

En entendant sa voix, Sara se raidit et sentit la colère à nouveau frapper aux portes de son cœur. Elle décida d'ignorer la remarque et continua de se concentrer sur ses douleurs lombaires, espérant ainsi contenir ses émotions. Malgré tout, elle attendait la suite des événements. Elle espérait qu'il continuerait la conversation, même si son attitude le poussait à n'en rien faire.

-Sara je… je vous dois des excuses je crois.

Sa voix était douce et sincère. La jeune femme crut y déceler de l'incertitude aussi. Malgré tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés à l'égard de Grissom pendant cette journée, ses paroles réchauffèrent un peu son cœur blessé.

-Je ne vous ai pas avertie de mon changement d'équipe, mais quand nous nous sommes vus à propos de votre mutation, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais moi-même quitter l'équipe de nuit.

-Pourquoi ? Sara avait adouci sa voix, espérant ainsi encourager ainsi le scientifique à poursuivre

-Euh pour des raisons… des raisons personnelles. Grissom savait que cette réponse était mauvaise, incomplète. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer sa situation beaucoup trop compliquée. Cela aurait impliqué des évènements intîmes et lointains. Sans compter qu'elle risquait de ne pas comprendre.

-Sommes-nous amis Grissom ? Sara s'impatientait à nouveau. Il fuyait, comme toujours.

-Oui bien sûr. Il s'enlisait encore plus profondément, car son récent comportement disait tout le contraire. Il le savait pourtant. Mais c'était la vérité, la jeune femme était son amie, à sa façon à lui.

-Non… Nous ne sommes pas amis, pas comme les gens définissent ce genre de relation habituellement en tout cas. Vous ne me respectez pas Grissom.

-Sara bien sûr… je…

-Non Grissom. Si c'était le cas, vous m'auriez appelée pour me dire que nous allions nous retrouver dans la même équipe, vous ne tenteriez pas de me cacher vos raisons. J'en ai assez de chercher à percer vos mystères, à vous arracher une phrase dès que nous parlons d'autres choses que du travail. Un jour pas si lointain, je vous ai fait confiance et je vous ai parlé de mon enfance. Je vous ai livré le plus lourd secret que j'aie jamais porté. Si nous étions vraiment amis, vous ne me refuseriez pas votre confiance. Car ce faisant, vous venez d'ébranler celle que j'avais placée en vous ce jour là… Je…

Sara ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle sentait les larmes picoter ses yeux. La tension de la journée, ou plutôt, la tension de cinq années de relation non aboutie et chaotique avaient raison de ses nerfs et de sa patience. La goutte de trop venait de faire déborder le vase de l'espérance. Il ne changerait jamais. Elle ravala ses larmes où se mêlaient colère et désillusion et chercha à sortir de la pièce. En passant à côté de l'entomologiste, elle murmura :

-Je ne mors pas Grissom…

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, ses muscles étant tétanisés par l'impuissance et la passivité. Sa vie venait une fois de plus de lui échapper. Il prit conscience qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et s'assit sur la chaise laissée vide avec un soupir las et fatigué. Il avait envie de se gifler, car il savait, oui, ces derniers jours chaotiques n'avaient pas ébranlé cette certitude…

Il aimait Sara.

TBC…

_Alors ? Le GSR fut suffisant ? Yark Yark ces deux là ne sont décidemment pas sortis de l'auberge ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là hein… ? Reviews s'il vous plaît !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements. C'est vraiment un plaisir de recevoir vos feed-backs, tellement plaisant que je me surprends à attendre vos commentaires avec effervescence. Je passe bientôt tout mon temps sur le site à compter mes reviews comme une gamine qui vérifie ses trésors… lol. Voici donc le chapitre 8 avec son lot de GSR et de tragédie pour la petite vie de nos persos adorés ! Au passage, désolée pour l'attente avant la publication, mais je fus toute occupée à autre chose ces jours-ci._

**Chapitre 8**

Les rayons du soleil couchant filtraient doucement au travers des stores à lamelles de la fenêtre, dégageant ainsi un voile de lumière tamisée à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Tout était calme et la pièce semblait vide de toute présence humaine. Pourtant, un éclair jaune pâle révélait un visage et des cheveux bruns appuyés sur un coussin du canapé qui trônait au centre du salon. Les traits étaient tirés et figés dans une attitude d'intense réflexion.

Sara pensait.

Voilà trois jours que son ancien superviseur avait fait son apparition au sein de sa nouvelle équipe. Leur relation ne s'était de loin pas améliorée, chacun adoptant l'attitude de l'autruche apeurée. Grissom n'avait pas donné suite à leur dernière conversation, se contentant de continuer leur quotidien comme si de rien n'était. Sara ne savait plus quoi faire. Se retrouver aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait silencieusement depuis cinq longues années sans jamais voir la moindre évolution devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle savait à présent que, outre ses soucis de santé, la vraie raison de son transfert d'équipe résidait dans cette seule et unique raison : elle avait souhaité s'éloigner de Grissom. Pour vivre, pour respirer. Alors pourquoi fallait-il alors qu'il sabote son plan malin ? Il semblait à Sara que le scientifique s'ingéniait à lui rendre la vie difficile et à la faire souffrir. Elle s'imaginait bien pourtant qu'il devait avoir une toute autre raison que celle de la tourmenter pour avoir abandonné son poste de superviseur. Mais laquelle ? Mais la vraie question, elle le savait, était plutôt de savoir pourquoi cet homme la faisait tant souffrir, et surtout pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en détacher ?

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle avait depuis longtemps pris conscience de cet état de fait. Pendant un temps, il lui avait même semblé que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais au vu de l'évolution de leur relation, elle s'était mise à en douter sérieusement, voire même à se demander si elle n'avait pas tout inventé.

Lasse de tourner et retourner les mêmes histoires dans sa tête pour la centième fois, Sara quitta son canapé et décida de se mettre à préparer son souper. Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et poussa un soupir de déception en constatant qu'il était totalement vide. Elle hésita quelques instants à appeler un livreur à domicile, puis préféra sortir pour faire des courses. Ce serait l'occasion de se changer les idées et de sortir un peu.

Elle parqua sa voiture devant le supermarché du quartier voisin et ferma sa portière. Il était 19h et c'était l'heure d'affluence, les rayonnages étaient noirs de monde, et elle se demanda comment elle pourrait jamais atteindre les produits végétariens. Finalement, après quelques coups de coude bien placés et de nombreux « pardon, excusez-moi », elle accéda aux marchandises tant convoitées. Tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans l'étude comparative des différents plats pré-cuisinés, son oreille fut attirée par une voix familière. Elle reposa l'emballage qu'elle tenait en main et tendit l'oreille plus attentivement.

-Non Mathew, pas de bonbons aujourd'hui. Nous ne prendrons que les ingrédients nécessaires à notre souper. Tu as dit que tu voulais des frites, du ketchup et des brocolis c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… répondit une voix d'enfant dans laquelle perçait une légère déception. Mais Gil, juste un chewing-gum ?

Sara était mortifiée. Grissom ! Non pas que la présence de l'entomologiste dans une grande surface puisse lui sembler si étonnante, après tout il devait bien manger de temps à autre lui aussi, mais il était de toute évidence accompagné d'un enfant. Sara s'aperçut avec terreur que les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement vers son rayon. Bien sûr ! Les brocolis sont dans cette allée ! La jeune femme tourna les talons et couru se cacher derrière une pile de papier-toilette en promotion.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent une seconde plus tard, l'un portant un panier à provision, et le plus jeune serrant fermement une grosse grenouille en peluche dans ses bras. Sara les observait de loin choisir méticuleusement les brocolis et les placer dans le panier. Elle fut étonnée de voir la patience dont faisait preuve Grissom avec le petit garçon. Le scientifique tentait de proposer d'autres légumes à l'enfant et celui-ci répondait invariablement :

-Non, Chocogrenouille et moi voulons des brocolis pour ce soir… S'il te plaît…

-Et si moi je n'aime pas les brocolis ? répondit Grissom avec un sourire amusé.

-Ah… alors… Le petit garçon pencha la tête vers la grenouille et sembla tenir une importante conversation avec elle. « Bon alors nous mangerons ce que tu aimes, j'ai choisi les frites, tu choisis les légumes. »

Sara put observer l'entomologiste prendre un cornet de carottes ainsi que, plus discrètement cette fois, un ou deux cœurs de brocoli. Le garçonnet n'avait rien remarqué, car ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol et il s'appliquait à ne marcher que sur les dalles du carrelage, en évitant soigneusement les lignes des joints. La jeune femme décida qu'il était temps d'abréger son espionnage et se dépêcha de quitter sa cachette. Elle courut vers la sortie comme une gamine prise en faute et se rua dans sa voiture. Elle prit quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions puis démarra et rentra chez elle.

Elle avait oublié de s'acheter à manger.

Grissom s'affala sur son canapé et enclencha sa chaîne stéréo. Immédiatement, la mélodie des _Slavonic Dances_ de _Antonin Dvorjac_ remplit la pièce et calma le scientifique.

Il se sentait mal.

Sa vie lui échappait complètement depuis quelques temps. D'abord la découverte de sa paternité inattendue… puis Sara. Il savait qu'il avait franchi un pas de plus vers l'inacceptable en changeant d'équipe sans en avertir la jeune femme. Mais il ne s'était tout simplement pas vu l'appeler pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient se retrouver travaillant de jour tous les deux. Cela aurait impliqué beaucoup trop de choses. Il aurait dû révéler un peu de soi, parler de sa vie, de ses sentiments. Et comme il l'avait un jour dit à Catherine, il ne parlait jamais de lui, à personne.

Pourtant il en aurait envie parfois. Mais une main invisible clouait ses lèvres à chaque occasion qui se présentait, l'empêchant ainsi de formuler ses peurs, ses craintes ou tout simplement sa joie. Il rêvait de pouvoir crier à Sara son amour pour elle. Cette passion qui dévorait son corps depuis… depuis toujours probablement. Grissom ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, il ne croyait en rien qui ne puisse être scientifiquement prouvé d'ailleurs. C'était plus rassurant de voir la vie sous un angle cartésien. Pourtant, cette femme, il l'avait dans la peau. Chaque jour il attendait de pouvoir la sentir évoluer à ses côtés. Chaque frôlement, chaque mot résonnaient dans son cœur comme une douce mélodie. Il en profitait à chaque instant, mais de la même façon qu'il vivait sa vie depuis quarante ans. Silencieusement.

Sara ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment, il s'en rendait compte. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle l'attende toujours. Mais il y avait tellement d'obstacles à leur relation… Son travail, comme avait dit Terri, il était marié aux sciences médico-légales. Et il y avait son âge aussi, quinze ans de différence. Grissom avait toujours eu peur de tomber dans l'affreux stéréotype du vieil homme qui sort les jeunes poules. Sara était jeune, elle méritait quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qui pourrait encore changer à ses côtés. Lui était décidemment trop vieux.

Le téléphone interrompit brusquement la symphonie en Do majeur de _Dvorjac_ et par là même les tribulations cérébrales de l'entomologiste. Il se leva et décrocha le téléphone.

-Grissom

-Bonsoir Dr Grissom, ici le service d'oncologie du Desert Palm Hospital.

Immédiatement, le scientifique su que cet appel était de mauvaise augure. Un frisson glacé parcouru son corps entier et il adopta l'attitude crispée des gens qui attendent une terrible nouvelle.

-Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Madame Miller vient de décéder il y a une heure. Elle avait laissé des instructions pour que vous soyez averti lorsque cela arriverait.

-…

-Monsieur Grissom vous êtes là ?

-Oui je oui pardon…

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Grissom se mit brutalement à tourner. Ses jambes semblaient s'être traîtreusement changées en coton incapables de soutenir son poids. Il s'assit précipitamment sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main. Les paroles de la réceptionniste du service semblaient lointaines et étouffées. Il n'écoutait que très distraitement les recommandations de son interlocutrice. Une certitude venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

Il était temps de tenir sa promesse.

Sara s'évertuait à trouver des liens entre les victimes du cas qui l'occupait elle et Grissom depuis maintenant 12 jours. Elle feuilleta à nouveau le rapport du légiste sur le troisième cadavre. En dépit de la première impression, le cœur n'avait pas été arraché, mais plutôt consciencieusement disséqué. On avait sectionné l'aorte, les deux veines caves ainsi que le tronc pulmonaire. Les tissus alentours n'étaient que peu endommagés, du vrai travail de professionnel.

L'interrogatoire du personnel soignant de chacun des services auxquels appartenaient les victimes n'avait rien donné. Elles étaient toutes trois des soignantes consciencieuses et n'avaient pas fait d'erreurs professionnelles qui auraient pu provoquer le mécontentement quelque peu exagéré d'un patient lésé. Les trois femmes étaient appréciées de leurs collègues et aucune ne semblait avoir d'ennemis connus, probablement par manque de temps d'ailleurs. Les pauvres victimes avaient apparemment un horaire de travail monstrueux, travaillant plus de septante heures par semaine. Pas de famille, ni de parents.

Sara s'arrachait les cheveux à force de chercher des réponses qui ne semblaient pas exister. A ce moment, l'esprit vif de Grissom aurait été d'un grand secours. Mais pour une mystérieuse raison, il était absent depuis deux jours. Son absence inhabituelle et la découverte de la jeune femme lors de son escapade au supermarché l'intriguaient. Surtout l'affaire du supermarché. Sara connaissait très peu de détails sur la vie privée du scientifique, comme toute l'équipe et probablement tout le labo d'ailleurs. Mais elle savait qu'il était fils unique. Le petit garçon de l'autre jour ne pouvait donc pas être son neveu. Comme elle doutait fortement que Grissom eût des amis suffisamment proches pour faire de lui le parrain de leur enfant, elle se demandait d'où ce petit bonhomme pouvait bien sortir. Absorbée dans ses réflexions, désormais fort peu reliées à l'enquête qu'elle étudiait, elle n'entendit pas Greg entrer dans la pièce et s'avancer discrètement dans sa direction. Avec un sourire réjoui, le jeune homme pressa rapidement les mains de chaque côté de la taille de la jeune femme, dans le but évident de la chatouiller. L'effet recherché ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, la jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna vivement vers le mauvais plaisantin.

-Ha très malin Greg, vraiment très habile ! Sara hésitait entre la colère et l'amusement léger.

-Alors Miss, j'espère au moins que l'objet de tes si absorbantes pensées est un beau brun, avec un corps d'athlète et une intelligence hors du commun… Tu vois de qui je parle ?

-Euh… Dorian Gray ?

-Haha très drôle ! Alors ? Comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle équipe ?

-Oh… bien. Le chef est sympa et tous les autres membres aussi.

-Et Grissom ?

-Quoi Grissom ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un prononcer le nom de son collègue, Sara sentit ses muscles se crisper et sa colère refaire surface. Toutefois, elle tâcha de rester aimable devant son ami. Sa voix restait était neutre lorqu'elle répondit :

-Grissom reste Grissom Greg. Toujours fidèle à lui-même.

-Je vois… C'est étrange tout de même son départ précipité tu ne trouves pas ? Nous avons tous trouvé tes messages d'adieu dans nos casiers et Grissom nous a annoncé ton transfert une fois que tu étais partie. Te connaissant, c'est parfaitement normal, tu détestes les adieux et les effusions d'émotions. Au passage Nick et Warrick te saluent, ils t'enverront un mail pour fixer une prochaine partie de billard. Bref, pour en revenir à Grissom, pas moins de deux jours plus tard, il nous réunissait en salle de repos après le service pour nous annoncer son propre départ d'ici à quatre jours… Pour un type qui a toujours été prévisible et réfléchi, moi je trouve ça louche !

-Il vous a dit qu'il partait ? Sara avait ouvert des yeux étonnés.

-Ben ouais normal non ? Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Je… non… Sara sentait que la conversation déviait sur un terrain glissant pour elle et ses sentiments. Elle changea donc de sujet. « Et alors, qui remplace Maître Grissom à l'équipe de nuit ? »

-Ohhhh devine ?

-Catherine ?

-Bingo !

-Ahhh mes pauvres…

-Ouais bon, c'est pas trop mal non plus. Je suis passé CSI de niveau 2 et je travaille souvent avec Nick, on se marre bien. Tu savais qu'Archie nous avait rejoints sur le terrain ? L'équipe se rajeunit un peu, je trouve ça bien ! L'ambiance est détendue et la Willows ne fait pas trop sa cheffe, alors c'est agréable.

-Je suis contente pour vous… Ici tout va bien également. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre puis continua : Oh il faut que je te laisse Greggo, mon service est terminé, je vais rentrer.

-Ben ça alors ! Sidle qui part à l'heure… Comment il s'appelle ?

-Petersen. Mon nouveau superviseur n'encourage pas les heures sup'. Et puis, il fait beau alors je vais aller me ballader un moment.

-A bientôt Sara.

La jeune femme lança un clin-d'œil à son ami et quitta la salle d'un pas énergique. Une ballade, tu parles ! Elle allait tranquillement s'installer dans son fauteuil et méditer sur sa non-relation avec Grissom. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Il régnait un cafarnaüm incroyable dans l'appartement d'habitude si ordonné. Des tableaux contenants de nombreux papillons étaient appuyés contre différents murs. Un nombre invraisemblable de bocaux et d'animaux séchés trônait sur la table du salon, lequel par ailleurs contenait également des cartons à moitié ouverts dispersés ça et là. Des livres de sciences médico-légales ou des traités d'entomologie se mêlaient à des jouets d'enfants un peu partout sur le sol de l'appartement.

Grissom déménageait son précieux chez-lui.

Terri était décédée depuis trois jours et le pauvre homme avait l'impression qu'un typhon avait balayé d'un coup la quiétude de son existence. Mathew devait arriver dans deux jours et tout devrait être en ordre d'ici là. Le futur papa voulait que l'enfant se sente chez lui. Il avait donc fait venir des déménageurs pour installer les affaires de son fils dans son ancien bureau. Les cafards, araignées et autres larves finiraient au grenier, dans un premier temps.

Grissom se releva péniblement après qu'il a terminé l'installation du dernier meuble de la chambre d'enfant. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer les divers jeux et livres du gamin et l'affaire était réglée. Mais le scientifique préféra garder cette réjouissant activité pour plus tard, pour l'heure, il était temps de se rendre au labo.

Une fois la porte d'entrée du LVPD franchie, Sara se dirigea directement vers la salle des archives. Depuis l'ouverture de leur difficile enquête, Grissom et elle avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver tous les matins, Petersen les ayant dispensé du briefing matinal.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle constata que son coéquipier était déjà présent et l'attendait assis à la table. A son entrée, il se leva :

-Bonjour Sara. Nous avons du nouveau. J'ai demandé aux services industriels de la ville de chercher les noms des entreprises propriétaires des hangars dans lesquels nous avons trouvé les corps. Et devinez quoi ? Ce sont toutes des filiales du géant pharmaceutique Med-Oc.

-Tiens ! Encore un indice qui tend à prouver que le tueur est bien un médecin ou autre… On y va ?

Grissom lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et quitta la pièce le premier. Une fois dans la voiture, le trajet s'effectua en silence, chacun feignant de ne pas remarquer la gêne de l'autre. Leurs rapports s'étaient enfermés dans une sorte de statu quo de la non communication. Chacun avait des choses à dire à l'autre et tous deux le savaient. Mais ils préféraient ignorer tous ces non-dits et feindre l'entente cordiale entre collègues. Après tout, leurs aptitudes au travail n'en pâtissaientt pas, alors pourquoi changer ce comportement si confortable?

Brass leur avaient obtenu un rendez-vous avec le responsable des relations publiques de la boîte pharmaceutique. L'homme les attendait dans son bureau, situé au quatrième étage selon l'hôtesse d'accueil. En parcourant les couloirs, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de l'architecture du bâtiment. Les lignes étaient droites, le design épuré et sobre. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de marbre clair avec quelques reproductions des tableaux de Juan Mirrò disséminées ça et là. Il fallait croire que la chimie pharmaceutique rapportait de l'argent pour que l'entreprise se soit offert un si beau centre administratif.

Le tintement d'avertissement pour l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur tira Sara de sa rêverie. Elle y entra et commença de se concentrer pour rassembler ses idées et prévoir les questions qu'elle poserait au représentant de la boîte.

-Nous devront nous montrer prudents Sara. Il ne faut pas accuser, ni même sous-entendre une accusation lors de notre interrogatoire. Nous voulons juste savoir comment Med-Oc peut posséder autant d'entrepôts vides. Nous devons trouver un lien entre elle et les victimes. S'ils se sentent menacés, ils ne diront rien, mais en plus ils risquent d'envoyer des dizaines d'avocats vers Ecklie pour se plaindre de diffamation.

-Bien entendu. Je vais leur demander la liste de tous leurs consultants et de tous leur personnel et clients. Il faut trouver une relation entre eux et le Desert Palm ainsi que…

Sara fut interrompue par un violent bruit sourd et l'arrêt brusque de l'ascenseur. Le choc lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et elle s'était retrouvée projetée contre le torse de Grissom. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans la foulée, ne laissant que le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur éclairer faiblement la cabine.

-Ah voilà mais c'est pas vrai ! Une panne ! Nous voilà bénis !

-C'est sans doute une coupure de courant. Je vais utiliser l'interphone pour signaler notre présence.

Grissom se dirigea à tâtons vers les boutons de commandes et chercha l'interrupteur pour contacter le service technique. Lorsqu'il pressa sur la touche, il ne reçu que des grésillements fort désagréables. Visiblement, le service technique était injoignable pour le moment.

-Ah c'est aussi en panne…

-Pfff je hais les ascenseurs Grissom…

-Ce n'est pas mon endroit favori non plus. Mais nous n'avons qu'une chose à faire : patienter. Quelqu'un finira bien par nous trouver.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Et hop ! Voici le chapitre 9… Apparemment, l'histoire de l'ascenseur plaît à tout le monde, toutefois, je ne l'ai pas exploitée à fond, c'est-à-dire mettre en scène deux heures de conversation acharnée et profonde entre Grissom et Sara. J'ai d'autres projets pour ces moments-là niark niark… Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions, vos suggestions ou vos attentes._

**Chapitre 9**

Contre toute attente, Grissom se sentait curieusement bien, prisonnier dans cette cage d'ascenseur. L'obscurité et l'espace étroit avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Pour quelques instants, il se sentait en sécurité, dans un lieu assez petit pour permettre le contrôle des évènements. Le scientifique avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver de plus, là, dans cet espace clos fermé au monde extérieur. Cette prison d'infortune présentait une trêve inespérée dans le tourbillon des évènements qui se précipitait dans sa vie d'habitude si tranquille. Et puis… Il sentait le corps de Sara, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant et de terrorisant à la fois, comme lorsque l'on souhaite qu'une chose tant désirée nous soit enfin accordée, mais que lorsque cette possibilité se produit, une peur soudaine fait son apparition.

Il avait assez lu de poèmes de Baudelaire pour savoir à quoi était due cette étrange sensation. Le poète prétendait que nous courrions tous après un idéal, un rêve, souvent représenté par une personne, qui dominait toutes les autres relations. Ce souhait guide notre façon de vivre, notre comportement. Il devient notre but ultime. Par la force des choses, on finit toujours par s'en rapprocher, voire, pour certains, par l'atteindre. Mais c'est alors que la traîtrise de la nature humaine prend toute sa forme. Si l'on atteint son objectif, celui-ci perd alors de sa saveur. Il devient tout de suite moins intéressant, on s'en détourne. On s'en lasse. L'Homme est guidé par son envie, sa soif insatiable de posséder ce qu'il n'a pas, ou ce qui semble inatteignable, impossible.

Grissom avait vu assez de la nature humaine pour savoir que pratiquement personne n'échappait à cette règle. Pas même lui, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il chassait. Pas même Sara. Il savait leur relation polluée par leur respective peur de s'engager, de faire confiance. Mais il s'était souvent demandé si le précepte de Baudelaire pouvait s'appliquer à leur histoire. Et si, comme Baudelaire jadis, lui aussi courrait après une femme-reine, la plus belle de toutes? Si c'était Sara? Et réciproquement, si lui, le Dr. Gil Grissom était pour Sara l'homme idéal ? Grissom ne savait pas s'il trouvait cette possibilité magnifique ou au contraire terrifiante… quand on sait ce qu'il advint de la femme de Baudelaire lorsqu'il put enfin accéder à son rêve… Désintérêt, abandon, lassitude… Etait-ce cela qui les attendait, une fois leur envie assouvie ?

Grissom sortit de ses considérations métaphysiques et se concentra sur le contact délicieux de l'épaule de Sara contre la sienne. Des frissons de contentement traversaient l'échine du scientifique. Il se sentait troublé. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle était si près. Pendant un instant, il se concentra sur les mouvements pulmonaires de sa coéquipière.

Sara respirait bien trop rapidement.

L'entomologiste sentait l'angoisse transparaître dans le souffle de sa jeune collègue. Elle était absolument silencieuse et n'esquissait aucun mouvement, cependant sa respiration se faisait saccadée et irrégulière.

-Sara ?

-Hum ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, parfaitement consciente que son mensonge ne lui échapperait pas.

-Vous respirez beaucoup trop rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je déteste les ascenseurs Grissom.

-Je vois… Vous les détestez à quel point ?

Sara hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle ne voulait pas risquer une bête crise de panique devant son collègue. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle pouvait passer des heures dans une salle close en compagnie des pires criminels de la ville, mais elle paniquait bêtement dans une simple cage d'ascenseur.

Mais elle n'était pas libre de sortir.

-Au point que… disons…

-Vous êtes claustrophobe ?

Mince ! Il avait mis le doigt sur le problème ! Bien sûr que non elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu passer des heures sur des scènes de crimes souvent exigues ? C'était juste que… juste qu'elle détestait les endroit clos et noirs. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Non, bien sûr que non Grissom. C'est une peur restreinte aux lieux confinés et obscurs. Chacun ses terreurs Grissom. Vous n'avez peur de rien ?

-La peur n'est rien d'autre que le reflet d'une situation que l'on ne contrôle plus.

-Et vous vous contrôlez tout hein ? Oh arrêtez vos salades ! Il est des peurs qui sont ancrées au fond de nous-mêmes depuis que nos premiers souvenirs existent. Et celles-là n'ont rien à voir avec la perte de contrôle sur les évènements !

Sara se mordit les lèvres. Elle en avait trop dit.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ?

-Laissez tomber Grissom ! J'aimerais juste sortir d'ici et aller interroger notre directeur des relations humaines.

-Lesquelles Sara ?

-Grissom… ce n'est pas le moment…

-Sara !

La jeune femme savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait lui expliquer. Elle avait déjà pu tester la force de persuasion de Grissom, un jour dans son appartement. Il avait été le seul à réussir à lui arracher son terrible secret. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'y couperait pas non plus, elle allait devoir révéler une des autres facettes noirâtres de Mr Sidle. Mais une idée lui vint :

-Echange standard Grissom. Je vous le dis, et je peux vous poser une question personnelle en retour ?

L'entomologiste réfléchit. Il voulait faire parler Sara, certes, mais surtout pour lui éviter de penser à ses angoisses. Il décida de risquer le coup.

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien. Vous connaissez déjà l'état de ma glorieuse famille… En plus de battre ma mère, mon père avait la sale habitude de m'enfermer dans le placard à balais du hall d'entrée quand je ne m'étais pas comportée correctement selon lui. C'est-à-dire très souvent. Il m'y emprisonnait, porte fermée à double-tour, sans lumière, ni eau ni nourriture. Comme il était le plus souvent complètement saoul, il m'oubliait régulièrement et c'est ma mère qui venait me délivrer après plusieurs heures. Satisfait ?

Grissom ne répondit rien. Rien n'avait été épargné à la petite Sara décidemment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de compatir longtemps à l'enfance malheureuse de sa collègue. La brusque question de la jeune femme crispa instantanément tous ses muscles.

-Qui est Matthew ?

C'était au tour de Grissom d'hyperventiler sérieusement. La terreur venait de s'emparer de lui. Comment savait-elle ? Il avait jalousement gardé ce secret. Personne ne pouvait savoir, il n'en avait pas touché un seul mot au laboratoire, pas même à Ecklie. Soudain, l'ascenseur perdit de son charme et de sa quiétude. L'espace semblait se refermer autour de lui, devenant ainsi étouffant et oppressant. Il se sentait atrocement acculé dans un tout petit recoin, sans aucune issue pour s'échapper. Il avait promis.

-Ah laissez tomber Grissom… je savais bien que vous ne respecteriez pas votre part du marché. Au fond, même dans le plus petit espace de la Terre, il faut toujours se battre pour vous attraper.

Encore ce mot. Se battre.

-Sara je…

-Laissez tomber j'ai dit. Finalement, je n'ai pas envie de livrer une bataille verbale avec vous aujourd'hui.

Grissom pouvait sentir la déception de Sara. Il sentait sa colère aussi. Il se demandait si sa bouche formait la petite moue de frustration qui apparaissait lorsque Sara n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il savait aussi que, une fois de plus, il l'avait blessée. Elle lui avait révélé une sombre facette de son enfance, et lui faisait son prudent, protégeant son jardin secret. S'il persistait à refuser de répondre à cette question, il allait rendre leur relation encore plus compliquée qu'elle n'était déjà. Mais s'il répondait…

-Comment connaissez-vous son existence Sara ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Grissom… je vous ai vu argumenter sur le choix d'un légume pour votre souper dans le rayon végétarien du supermarché de mon quartier.

-Ah…

Puis, ce fut le silence. On entendait parfois les grincements des câbles qui portaient la cage de l'ascenseur. La respiration de Sara était toujours rapide et irrégulière, mais cette fois Grissom soupçonnait qu'elle ne fût pas uniquement due à sa claustrophobie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin sans mot dire. Puis, Sara commença à s'agiter. Elle cherchait visiblement une position plus confortable, car ses jambes commençaient à s'ankyloser sérieusement. Elle choisit de s'asseoir contre l'une des parois, repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

Le changement de posture de sa collègue fit perdre le contact entre Grissom et Sara. Le scientifique s'aperçut que la chaleur légère de son corps lui manquait. Il se rendit compte que même s'ils étaient enfermés dans un ascenseur, même s'ils avaient manqué un important rendez-vous pour leur enquête, même s'il sentait la colère de Sara se distiller dans l'air saturé de leur prison momentanée, même après tout ça, il était content d'être seul avec elle. Et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'était un fait nouveau pour l'entomologiste.

-Matthew est mon fils Sara.

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant la nouvelle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait à sa question, mais surtout, elle n'attendait pas cette réponse-là ! Un fils ! Si Grissom avait un fils, c'est que ce petit garçon devait bien avoir une mère quelque part. Une future Mme Grissom ? En un instant, tous les rêves les plus fous de Sara disparurent dans un brouillard d'illusions perdues. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle n'en avait même probablement jamais eue. Quelque part au fond de la conscience de Sara, une petite voix lui susurrait sournoisement qu'elle s'en doutait…

-Votre fils ?

-Oui, j'ai été aussi interloqué que vous en l'apprenant.

Sara secoua sa tête. Avait-elle bien compris ? Il venait de sous-entendre qu'il l'avait appris récemment ? L'esprit entraîné de Sara se mit alors à fonctionner. Le changement d'équipe, les absences inhabituelles, son air préoccupé… Il n'y avait pas de Mme Grissom… où il n'y en avait plus. Sara s'accrochait à cette mince possibilité, comme un naufragé étreint avec force la planche de bois qui l'empêche de se noyer. Avait-elle une rivale ?

Grissom sentait le trouble de sa compagne d'infortune. Il ne savait que dire. Devait-il s'expliquer ou fallait-il attendre un signe de Sara ? Il aurait donné son plus beau papillon, voire même son meilleure coléoptère pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Le silence pesant de l'ascenseur fut rompu par les grésillements de l'interphone.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Grissom se leva immédiatement et pressa le bouton de communication :

-Ici Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle, nous sommes prisonniers d'un ascenseur en panne.

-Nos écrans affichent une panne sur le numéro 12. Nous vous envoyons une équipe.

Oubliant leur conversation en cours, les deux CSI se préparèrent à accueillir les dépanneurs. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des services techniques, aucun des deux ne proféra un son.

Grissom faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, attendant avec nervosité l'arrivée de son fils. Un puissant nœud d'angoisse tordait son estomac depuis le matin. Il n'avait pas revu son enfant depuis le décès de sa mère. Après discussion avec les services sociaux et Clara, la meilleure amie de Terri, il avait été convenu que Mattew passerait les funérailles en compagnie de la jeune femme. Tout deux étaient tombé d'accord pour dire qu'en ces moments difficiles, le petit se sentirait certainement mieux aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Aussi, Gil s'était-il rendu seul à l'enterrement deux jours plus tôt. La cérémonie avait été belle, mais simple. Il avait compté une cinquantaine de personnes, nombre honorable, compte tenu du fait que la jeune femme n'avait plus de famille. Il n'y avait pas eu d'oraison funèbre, mais un simple moment de recueillement accompagné d'une douce mélodie de blue-jazz. La musique favorite de Terri. Chacun avait déposé une rose sur le cercueil de la défunte, tous sauf Matthew. Accompagné de Clara, il était allé déposer deux pissenlits. L'un jaune et jeune, et l'autre gris et fané. Puis, il s'en était allé.

A présent que Terri s'en était allée, Grissom devait faire face à sa promesse. Seul. Il se préparait à endosser son rôle de père, lui qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi était composée cette mission. A cet instant, plus que tout autre, l'absence de son propre père durant son enfance lui pesait.

Trois coups brefs frappés à la porte de son appartement le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva face à face avec Clara et Mattew. Le petit garçon serrait si fort sa grenouille contre son visage qu'il en avait les jointures des mains toutes blanches. Il tenait la main de Clara avec la même fermeté et ne bougea pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il resta caché derrière la fourrure sécurisante de Chocogrenouille.

-Bonjour Clara, puis, il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du petit garçon et le salua de sa voix la plus douce.

L'enfant serra sa peluche de plus belle et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à son père. Cette réaction n'émut pas plus que ça le scientifique qui avait prévu que le petit garçon serait timide et renfermé.

-J'ai apporté les dernières affaires de Matthew Mr Grissom. Entre Matty, n'aie pas peur.

L'enfant s'exécuta, mais resta planté dans le hall d'entrée. Grissom invita Clara à entrer dans le salon, puis pris la petite main du garçonnet et le conduisit dans le living-room.

-Viens voir ta chambre Mattew.

Il garda la main de son fils dans la sienne et lui montra le chemin vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Grissom, le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira légèrement. Grissom avait décoré entièrement la pièce. Il avait fait poser du papier peint à l'effigie des plus terribles créatures de l'ère du Jurassique. Les dinosaures ornaient également la couverture du lit de l'enfant. Matthew lâcha la main de son père et fit le tour de sa chambre. Il remarqua que tous ses jouets étaient présents, ainsi que tous ses livres. Il scruta la bibliothèque et remarqua quelques nouveaux ouvrages. Il se mit immédiatement à les feuilleter, oubliant pour un cours instant la tristesse de sa situation. Les deux adultes profitèrent de sa fascination pour se retirer discrètement et rejoindre le séjour. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Clara commença :

-C'est magnifique ce que vous avez fait pour Mattew.

-Merci. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. Mr Grissom, je dois vous avertir… Mattew ne va pas bien depuis la mort de sa mère. Lui qui était un garçon si volubile est devenu taciturne et renfermé. Il ne parle presque plus, sauf si on lui pose des questions. Il fait des cauchemars la nuit, sans jamais réussir à les expliquer. Et puis… depuis deux nuits, il s'est remis à faire pipi au lit.

-C'est normal.

-Oui… je… ça va aller pour vous ? Je veux dire…

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… je vais m'en sortir Clara. Toutefois… toutefois, puis-je vous demander la permission de vous appeler en cas de problème ? Je veux dire, Matthew vous connais bien et parfois, la présence d'une personne connue et aimée peut soulager bien des souffrances.

-Bien sûr, mais vous devrez apprendre à devenir cette personne Mr Grissom, vous êtes son père. Petit à petit, c'est à vous qu'il devra être attaché.

-Oui…

-Pour ne pas le troubler, je crois qu'il est mieux que je m'efface petit à petit de sa vie. Il doit comprendre que sa nouvelle place est ici, avec vous. Je continuerai à le voir, aussi souvent qu'il en aura besoin cependant.

-Merci.

Clara se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Grissom se doutait bien que ce moment était difficile pour la jeune femme, après tout, elle connaissait Mattew depuis sa naissance. Il l'accompagna à la chambre de l'enfant, mais resta sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Le garçonnet releva la tête et posa son livre. Comprenant ce que signifiait la présence de Clara dans la pièce, ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler dangereusement.

-Poussin, c'est l'heure… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui. L'enfant faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer.

-Alors c'est l'heure mon cœur…

Le petit garçon ne put contenir son chagrin plus longtemps et se jeta dans les bras de celle qui avait été sa maman au cours des dernières semaines. Il laissa couler les larmes de la première grosse tristesse de sa vie sur le chandail de la jeune femme et sanglota d'une tristesse sincère d'enfant blessé.

Grissom étudia la scène avec attention, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine fois, il devrait jouer le rôle de Clara. Il étudiait chacun des gestes de la jeune femme avec attention. Clara se sépara de Matthew et lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux, puis se releva. Elle devait avoir correctement fait son travail, car le jeune enfant ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il resta assis au milieu de sa chambre, entouré de ses dinosaures qui malheureusement ne pouvaient rien faire pour atténuer ses larmes enfantines. Grissom raccompagna Clara à la porte, puis la referma sur elle.

Il était seul.

A l'autre bout de la ville, une autre personne versait de nombreuses larmes. Mais si Mattew pleurait pour la disparition d'un être cher, cette personne-là pleurait face à sa propre mort imminente. Dans un entrepôt désaffecté des entreprises Med-Oc, la chanson de John Lennon touchait à sa fin, tout comme la vie d'une jeune infirmière du Desert Palm Hospital.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A : **Ha je publie enfin ce nouveau chapitre, avec plus de retard que je ne l'aurais voulu. La faute à une inspiration qui se faisait paresseuse ! Non pas que l'envie de continuer mon histoire disparaisse, rassurez-vous, mais je ne savais pas comment poursuivre mon enquête et mon récit. Mais j'ai trouvé ! Je vous livre donc le fruit de mon prolifique esprit. Ah et je profite au passage pour remercier mes fidèles lecteurs : Kayu, Zuza, Elialys, Samgriss, Graceaurèle, Cerisebleue et tous les autres futurs lecteurs… Amusez-vous !_

**Chapitre 10**

Le banc du parc municipal jouissait une fois de plus de la présence de l'honorable Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Mais si sa première rencontre avec le scientifique s'était faite dans des conditions tragiques, cette fois-ci les raisons de sa présence étaient bien plus paisibles. L'entomologiste goûtait, pour la première fois de sa vie, à la quiétude tranquille des pères de famille qui sortent leurs enfants le dimanche après-midi. A la différence près qu'il n'y avait pas de Mme Grissom qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel en cette fin d'après-midi de septembre, et une nuée de jeunes enfants occupaient joyeusement l'espace de jeu qui leur était offert. Certains dévalaient à grands cris l'immense toboggan rouge, d'autres chassaient un trésor connu d'eux seul dans les buissons du parc. Le bac à sable connaissait également un grand succès, et c'était un foisonnement de casquettes, chapeaux et petits pieds en sandales qui créaient les plus beaux châteaux du week-end. Parmi eux, un petit garçon à casquette bleue était fort occupé à mouler la troisième tour de son château fort dans son petit sceau. Contrairement à ses camarades, il avait choisi d'être solitaire et construisait tranquillement sa forteresse, peu intéressé par les projets d'équipe des autres enfants. Ceux-ci l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris et le laissaient en paix.

Grissom regardait d'un œil tranquille et amusé la génération future s'amuser en ce paisible dimanche. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment de quiétude et de détente irradier dans ses veines. Il avait l'habitude d'évoluer dans un univers torturé et hanté par la mort et le mal. Pratiquement chaque jour, il était témoin du côté le plus obscur de l'être humain. Meurtre, maltraitance, négligence, cruauté. Tels étaient les mots qui qualifiaient le quotidien de l'enquêteur. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le rendait plus léger et, en quelque sorte, lui redonnait foi en l'Humanité. Ces citoyens de demain semblaient insouciants, créatifs et prometteurs. En cette fin de dimanche, l'entomologiste se sentait bien. Grissom reporta son regard sur Matthew qui avait maintenant terminé la dernière tour de son château. Satisfait de son œuvre, il releva la tête en direction de son papa et chercha son regard. Leurs yeux bleus se croisèrent, et l'entomologiste fit un signe de tête en direction de son fils. Il lui envoya un sourire dans lequel on pouvait discerner l'approbation et la fierté. Le petit garçon se leva et s'approcha du banc.

-Gil tu as vu mon château ?

-Oui Matt, il est magnifique. Tu aimerais en faire une photo ?

-Oh oui !

Grissom se leva et sortit le petit appareil numérique de sa poche. Il en gardait toujours un avec lui, où qu'il aille, et il était heureux que, pour une fois, l'appareil pût immortaliser l'œuvre innocente d'un enfant plutôt que le corps sans vie d'un humain. Le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers le bac à sable et Grissom s'accroupit à la hauteur du château de sable et déclencha l'appareil. Puis, il se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

-Tu aimerais en prendre une aussi ?

-Oui.

Le scientifique tendit l'instrument au petit garçon et lui montra comment s'en servir. Malgré la réponse laconique de Matthew, Grissom pouvait voir la fierté et l'enthousiasme transparaître dans les mouvements du petit garçon. Il copia soigneusement l'attitude de son père et prit une nouvelle photo de son œuvre. Satisfait, il rendit le numérique à son propriétaire.

-Je voudrais rentrer Gil.

-C'est d'accord.

Grissom prit la main de son fils et, ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. Le chemin se fit sans un mot, chacun perdu dans ses rêves ou ses pensées. Depuis le décès de Terri, le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles se faisait le plus souvent silencieusement. Leur simple présence mutuelle leur suffisait. Grissom avait appris par la maman de jour qu'il en était ainsi avec elle et toute autre personne. Le scientifique ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais il essayait parfois de provoquer le dialogue. C'était arrivé l'autre jour, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Matthew, alors que celui-ci lisait. Discuter avec son fils mettait encore Grissom dans un état de stress assez important. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, pensait-il, encore moins avec un petit garçon traumatisé par la mort récente de sa mère. Il s'était léché les lèvres plusieurs fois ce jour-là, et avait longtemps hésité à troubler la lecture du petit garçon. Il avait peur de sa réaction.

-Hey Matt ! Que lis-tu ?

-Une BD de Rahan, le fils des âges farouches. C'est l'histoire d'un homme des cavernes très curieux.

-Ah oui, j'en ai lu moi aussi quand j'étais petit.

Continuant distraitement la conversation sur l'aventurier blond, Grissom s'était rapproché du petit bureau de l'enfant et regardait avec attention une petite boîte de plexiglas qui contenait un pissenlit fané. Il avait vu l'enfant le déballer avec précaution le jour de son arrivée. Il le regardait tous les jours. Grissom se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

-Dis-moi… il est beau ce pissenlit ! Tu aimes ces fleurs ?

-Oui.

-Je les aime bien aussi. Quand elles sont fanées, on peut souffler les graines et elles s'envolent dans la nature. Astucieux moyen de la nature pour perpétuer l'espèce…

-Maman et moi adorions aller les cueillir ensembles. Celui-là est le dernier que nous avons ramassé avant que avant que…

Les yeux du petit garçon s'étaient remplis de larmes et il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Grissom avait hésité longtemps sur l'attitude à adopter. Trop longtemps. Il était resté planté comme un piquet rouillé dans la chambre du jeune enfant qui pleurait à l'évocation de sa maman morte depuis moins d'une semaine. Lui, l'honorable Dr. Gilbert Grissom pouvait déjouer les pires machinations de criminels aguerris, mais il était incapable de réconforter un petit garçon en larmes. _Emotionnellement immature_.

Grissom mit les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Matthew et lui entrèrent. L'enfant se déshabilla rapidement et se précipita dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. A peine avait-il terminé d'enlever ses chaussures, le téléphone sonna et l'entomologiste du se précipiter pour trouver son portable caché dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

-Grissom

-C'est Sara ! Grissom, j'ai enfin trouvé le lien entre nos victimes ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

Grissom prit quelques secondes pour se remettre dans le contexte du labo. Leur affaire lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Les trois femmes assassinées. La montée d'adrénaline qui accompagnait chaque nouvelle découverte se fit sentir dans le corps de l'enquêteur. Son esprit reprit aussitôt ses habitudes de CSI.

-Quand ? Vous êtes où ?

-Au labo. J'ai épluché les listes d'employés travaillants pour Med-Oc que nous a fournie Mr. Winston, le directeur des relations publiques, durant tout cet après-midi et leur relation vient de devenir évidente.

Grissom se rappela vaguement avoir lu sur le planning que Sara était en congé pour tout le week-end, tout comme lui. Que faisait-elle au labo malgré tout ? Il se demanda s'il avait manqué un élément nouveau.

-Sara que faites-vous au labo pendant votre congé ?

-… Euh vous savez Grissom, finalement l'inactivité n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais ma caractéristique principale… Bref, vous venez ?

Grissom sourit intérieurement. Sara ne changerait jamais, ordre médical ou pas ! Mais il devait faire face à un problème relativement important. Sara lui demandait de le rejoindre, et ça lui était impossible. Matthew ne pouvait être laissé seul et aucune baby-sitter ne pourrait être trouvée pour la minute même. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Avant de donner sa réponse à Sara, l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Ecklie et Cavallo vendredi dernier lui revenait en mémoire. Ils avaient discuté de cette enquête et les deux directeurs avaient admis l'hypothèse du tueur en série. Ils étaient très angoissés à cette idée, et ils avaient expressément recommandé à Grissom de boucler cette affaire au plus vite. Avant que la presse ne vienne fouiner et déformer les faits. Tous les moyens étaient à leur disposition, y compris un renfort d'effectif si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Sur ce coup-là, Grissom ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement chez lui à jouer au papa poule. Il prit une décision.

-Ecoutez Sara, je ne peux pas partir comme ça de chez moi je…

-Ah oui c'est vrai Matthew…

-Je… j'ai une idée… Grissom se lécha la lèvre inférieure et se caressa nerveusement la tempe de sa main libre. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter finalement : « Venez me rejoindre chez moi avec tout le dossier et les preuves que vous pourrez emporter.»

A l'autre bout du combiné, Sara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Grissom venait-il bien de l'inviter chez lui ? Elle dut se ressaisir avant de répondre :

-Oui… c'est d'accord. Je serai là d'ici une heure.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure.

Grissom boucla le téléphone et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il frappa discrètement à la porte puis entra. Matthew était occupé à faire un puzzle.

-Matt ?

L'enfant releva la tête et regarda son père.

-Ecoute, j'ai une chose urgente à régler à propos de mon travail. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué ?

-Oui. C'est pour attraper un méchant ?

-Exactement.

-Un très vilain méchant ?

-Oui vraiment très féroce.

-Féroce comment ?

-Comme… comme euh comme un vélociraptor furieux.

L'enfant ouvrit des grands yeux intéressés et compréhensifs. Pour lui, les vélociraptors étaient les créatures du Jurassique les plus féroces qui soient.

-Et c'est pourquoi, une de mes collègues de travail doit venir pour parler de cette affaire. Elle va venir à la maison. Ets-ce que cela t'ennuie ?

-Non si c'est pour attraper quelqu'un qui tue des gens.

-Parfait ! Elle est très gentille tu verras. Elle s'appelle Sara. Que voudras-tu faire pendant que nous discuterons ?

-Je peux regarder un dessin animé ?

-Bien sûr. Tu pourras aller dans ma chambre.

-Super, merci.

La question de Sara Sidle sembla close pour le petit garçon. Il se replongea dans la construction de son puzzle. En revanche, la venue de Sara était loin d'être source de détente pour le pauvre Grissom. Ses mains devenaient moites et il sentait la nervosité le gagner. Elle allait voir Matthew. Tel un lion en cage, Grissom se mit à faire les cents pas dans son salon, en attendant que l'élue de son cœur entrât dans sa caverne.

Sara parqua la SUV devant la rangée d'immeubles du quartier de son ancien supérieur. Elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre la surprenante invitation de l'entomologiste pour autre chose qu'un simple rendez-vous professionnel. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir à nouveau le pincement cruel de la déception. Elle serra le frein à mains, prit les dossiers et toutes ses notes et se dirigea vers l'entrée de Grissom. Ne sachant pas si l'enfant dormait, elle frappa deux coups discrets à la porte.

L'entomologiste lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer avec un sourire gêné. Sara s'exécuta et le suivit dans le salon. L'appartement n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Elle remarqua à nouveau les collections de papillons accrochées aux murs, la chaîne stéréo high tech dans le coin en face de l'entrée. En entrant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce à sa gauche. Le bureau froid et encombré avait apparemment cédé la place à une chambre d'enfant. Tandis qu'elle enlevait son manteau, Sara crut apercevoir une petite silhouette timide, cachée dans l'embrasure de la porte à côté de la chambre de l'enfant. Grissom l'invita à prendre place sur le confortable canapé, tandis qu'il préparait du café dans la cuisine. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Matthew vous a observée. Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il ne vient pas vous voir, il est disons… très timide.

-Je comprends. Il ne me connaît pas. Que fera-t-il pendant que nous discuterons ?

-Il regarde un film dans ma chambre.

-Oh ! Vous avez une télévision, vous ?

-Depuis peu… Grissom avait souri en donnant cette réponse.

Sara décida de ne pas forcer la rencontre entre elle et le petit. Après tout, les circonstances de sa soudaine apparition dans la vie de son collègue demeuraient inconnues. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, bien que sa curiosité la poussât à vouloir connaître un peu plus le fils de son discret collègue. Un rendez-vous professionnel Sidle ! Rappelle-toi ! Elle ouvrit le dossier de leur affaire et commença d'énumérer ses récentes découvertes.

-J'ai donc passé tout l'après-midi à éplucher les données transmises par Winston. Alice Denice, Julia Frost et Linda Jamison ont toutes trois travaillé pour Med-Oc, mais indirectement. Elles ont apparemment exercé dans un programme de test pour un médicament dont j'ignore le nom. Tout ce qui figure sur les listes est l'appellation « Programme Shadow ». J'ai cependant obtenu quelques informations grâce au Desert Palm qui m'a informée que ce programme avait eu lieu dans leur service de pédiatrie et avait duré 6 mois. Il s'est terminé il y a 18 mois.

-Et en quoi consistait ce programme ?

-Justement, c'est là le problème. Je n'ai eu qu'un interne au bout du fil, et il n'a pas pu me mettre en contact avec le chef de service. Toutefois, il semblait au courant du sujet de ce programme, mais n'a pas voulu me donner de détails. Confidentiel, il paraît. Il m'a juste expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une étude sur un médicament qui devait être mis sur le marché.

-Bah ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, il suffirait de demander les documents à Monsieur Winston.

-Oui, mais vous savez comment peuvent être les firmes pharmaceutiques : méfiantes et parfois peu coopératives.

-Pour le moment, Med-Oc n'a pas fait de difficulté. Probablement parce qu'ils sont aussi pressés que nous que cette enquête soit terminée, puisque les deux corps ont été retrouvés dans leurs hangars. Nous irons trouver Winston demain à la première heure.

-Il y a autre chose…

-Oui ?

-Vous vous souvenez des billets trouvés sur les deux premières victimes ?

-« Tu ne tromperas point » oui ?

-Au début, nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de mari ou de petit ami trompé et qui se serait vengé un peu brutalement.

-Exact. Continuez !

-Après réflexions, je n'en suis pas sûre. Nous semblons toucher au domaine médical et pharmaceutique. Je ne pense pas qu'une quelconque affaire de cœur soit impliquée. D'ailleurs, nous avons interrogé l'entourage des victimes et personne ne leur connaissait de relation intime avec quiconque.

-Correct. Vous avez une hypothèse ?

-Oui. Je me suis penchée tout l'après-midi sur ces quelques mots. Quand j'ai soudain eu une illumination. Grissom, avez-vous le « Traité des affections pathologiques et leurs applications en Médecine Légale » sous la main ?

-Oui.

L'entomologiste se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il en dénicha un imposant livre, qui aurait rebuté la plupart des gens de part sa simple épaisseur. Il le tendit à la jeune femme.

-Comme parfois dans les ouvrages destinés aux médecins, il y a un rappel du serment qui unit tous les praticiens du noble art de la médecine à chaque début de volume.

-Le serment d'Hippocrate !

Grissom s'empressa de feuilleter les premières pages du manuel et finit par tomber sur le célèbre texte, rédigé initialement par le médecin Grec en son temps et qui, depuis, guide en principe chaque médecin dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

_« Au moment d'être admis(e) à exercer la médecine, je promets et je jure d'être fidèle aux lois de l'honneur et de la probité. Mon premier souci sera de rétablir, de préserver ou de promouvoir la santé dans tous ses éléments, physiques et mentaux, individuels et sociaux. Je respecterai toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J'interviendrai pour les protéger si elles sont affaiblies, vulnérables ou menacées dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité. Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances contre les lois de l'humanité. J'informerai les patients des décisions envisagées, de leurs raisons et de leurs conséquences. **Je ne tromperai jamais leur confiance** et n'exploiterai pas le pouvoir hérité des circonstances pour forcer les consciences. Je donnerai mes soins à l'indigent et à quiconque me les demandera. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire. Admis(e) dans l'intimité des personnes, je tairai les secrets qui me seront confiés. Reçu(e) à l'intérieur des maisons, je respecterai les secrets des foyers et ma conduite ne servira pas à corrompre les mœurs. Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances. Je ne fournirai aux femmes aucun abortif Je ne prolongerai pas abusivement les agonies. Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément. Je préserverai l'indépendance nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ma mission. Je n'entreprendrai rien qui dépasse mes compétences. Je les entretiendrai et les perfectionnerai pour assurer au mieux les services qui me seront demandés. J'apporterai mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu'à leurs familles dans l'adversité._

_Que les hommes et mes confrères m'accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses ; que je sois déshonoré(e) et méprisé(e) si j'y manque »._

- "Je ne tromperai jamais leur confiance". En effet, il se pourrait que cette phrase y fasse référence…

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Matthew observait attentivement son père discuter avec la jeune femme brune. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et calme, mais l'on percevait tout de même une certaine excitation. De ses yeux d'enfants, Matthew pu voir qu'elle se tenait assez proche de l'homme qui était devenu brusquement son père, et que celui-ci ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner. Elle était importante pour lui. Sortant de sa cachette, l'enfant s'approcha doucement des deux adultes et se planta au milieu de la pièce.

-Bonjour bonhomme ! Sara avait été la première à remarquer la présence discrète de l'enfant. Elle lui tendit sa main et lui dit : « Je m'appelle Sara Sidle. Tu dois être Matthew ? »

-Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Ton papa m'a parlé de toi tu sais.

-C'est vrai ? L'enfant ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Sara comprit alors que le petit garçon avait déjà saisi la personnalité de son papa, malgré le fait qu'ils cohabitaient depuis peu.

-Gil, j'ai sommeil.

-J'arrive Matthew.

Gil se leva et suivit Matthew dans sa chambre, laissant Sara seule pendant quelques minutes. La jeune femme en profita pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Elle n'était désormais plus du tout préoccupée par l'enquête. Seul ce petit bout d'homme emplissait son esprit. Qui était sa maman ? Pourquoi avait-il fait irruption soudainement dans la vie de Grissom ? Elle avait cru déchiffrer la souffrance et la tristesse sur le visage de l'enfant, celles qui marquent profondément. Ce petit garçon devait avoir traversé une épreuve difficile récemment. Mais quoi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses tribulations mentales, car Grissom venait de revenir dans le salon.

-Sara je… il est tard.

-Oh oui c'est vrai… Si vous voulez on pourra parler de tout cela demain, je voulais juste vous faire part de mes découvertes. Et je…

Ahhhh Sidle ! Tu parles trop ! Sara se rappela mentalement à l'ordre et se tut. Elle observait Grissom qui la fixait debout, les mains dans les poches en face d'elle. Il était nerveux, elle le sentait. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis se passa la main sur le menton.

-Sara je… est-ce que vous voudriez rester dîner ? Comme ça, comme ça... nous pourrons continuer à parler de l'enquête tranquillement ?

La proposition inattendue de Grissom laissa Sara sans voix. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se ressaisit immédiatement. Professionnel Sara, n'oublie pas !

-Oui, volontiers.

Il en fut ainsi. Grissom s'affaira à la cuisine, tandis que Sara meublait la conversation avec des nouvelles de leur ancienne équipe. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres sans grande importance, attendant d'être assis à table pour reprendre leurs réflexions sur l'enquête. Ce moment arriva lorsque les spaghetti cuisinés par Grissom furent enfin prêts. Tout en enroulant ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette, Grissom fit un bref résumé de la situation :

-Donc, nous avons deux victimes, toutes deux impliquées dans un quelconque projet de recherche pharmaceutique. Le papier laissé par leur assassin nous ramène probablement au serment d'Hippocrate. Ce qui laisse supposé que le tueur pourrait être lui aussi impliqué dans les recherches médicales.

-Winston nous dira peut-être lesquelles. Un patient mécontent ?

-Possible… Mais en attendant, nous n'avons que des suppositions sur le mobile. Or notre travail, ne l'oublions pas, est de trouver des preuves pour incriminer un coupable.

-A part le cocktail anesthésiant et les préservatifs usagés, dont l'ADN n'est pas fiché, nous n'avons rien. Les traces de pneus relevées par Greg provenaient d'une voiture que nous avons retrouvée chez le ferrailleur du coin, complètement compressée. Il n'y a rien Grissom.

-Si. Le tueur a changé de méthode. Soit il veut faire passer un message supplémentaire, soit il souhaite s'amuser un peu plus. Dans notre cas, le meurtrier a laissé tomber les petits mots et a arraché, ou plutôt sectionné le cœur de la troisième victime. Il veut faire passer un autre message. Il souhaite que nous saisissions ce qu'il a à nous dire. Il se peut aussi qu'il cherche à nous narguer. Certains tueurs en série aiment jouer avec la Police, voir jusqu'où il peut se moquer d'eux sans que les forces de l'ordre ne le trouvent. Mais le plus souvent, c'est ce qui les trahit. En changeant de mode opératoire, ils deviennent plus téméraires et commettent parfois des erreurs. Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais il faut attendre de trouver sa prochaine victime, il pourrait laisser de nouveaux indices malgré lui.

-Mais…

Sara fut interrompue après un gros bruit qui provenait à l'évidence de la chambre de Matthew.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A : **Tout d'abord, l'auteure (c'est-à-dire moi !) s'excuse pour l'affreux retard dont elle s'est rendue coupable pour la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Mais je me suis un peu inscrite à pleins de forum, j'ai crée le mien, et pour couronner le tout,j'ai déménagé il y a peu. Toutes ces joyeuses occupations prennent un temps fou. Bref, j'espère que mes fidèles lecteurs n'auront pas totalement déserté ma Fic. Allons, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre 11**

Sara fut la première à sauter de sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit le remue-ménage qui provenait de la chambre de Matthew. Elle se précipita vers la chambre de l'enfant, suivie de peu par Grissom. Les deux adultes ouvrirent prudemment la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Habitués à découvrir les pires horreurs derrière les portes closes, les deux scientifiques devaient se forcer à garder leurs craintes sous contrôle. Tous deux tentaient de se résonner mentalement et de se dire qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un banal incident.

C'est donc les mains moites que Sara entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la soulagea grandement, mais elle ne put retenir un pincement au cœur. Matthew était debout devant son lit, secoué de sanglots puissants. Il s'évertuait à défaire son lit de ses petites mains maladroites. Son visage était boursouflé de larmes et ses yeux avaient le regard de quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment éveillé. Grissom regardait effaré la scène, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Au contraire de son éminent collègue, la jeune femme avait immédiatement compris le problème. Un coup d'œil sur le pantalon du pyjama du petit garçon lui appris qu'il avait mouillé son lit. L'enfant essayait de défaire les draps souillés et dans sa précipitation, il avait renversé sa lampe de chevet.

Grissom sembla sortir de sa torpeur et réalisa ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha prudemment du lit de son fils jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés. Il se pencha ensuite vers le garçonnet et avança timidement la main vers l'épaule de son fils. Mattew sembla surpris par le contact physique et sursauta lorsque la main du scientifique toucha son pyjama. Il recula immédiatement puis se mit à se passer les mains sur le visage avec frénésie, comme s'il cherchait à ôter une forme imaginaire qui emprisonnait son visage. Ce faisant, il sanglotait toujours, les yeux ouverts, mais le regard toujours perdu dans ce qui semblait être son cauchemar éveillé. Grissom, abasourdi par cette attitude recula et resta pantois, incapable de trouver le comportement à adopter. Sara s'approcha alors doucement du petit garçon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle resta un instant dans cette position, pour permettre à l'enfant de s'habituer à sa présence, mais elle se garda bien de le toucher. Au contraire, elle se mit à lui parler avec douceur mais fermeté :

-Matthew ! Bonhomme réveille toi ! Tu es chez ton papa et nous sommes dans ta chambre. Regarde-moi…

La voix féminine de Sara sembla capter l'attention de Mattew qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il cessa ses gestes désordonnés, mais continua de pleurer. Sara continua sa litanie apaisante, toujours sous le regard d'un Grissom tétanisé. Les yeux de Matthew semblèrent se remplir de conscience petit à petit et après quelques minutes, seuls les sanglots persistèrent. Il réussit à articuler :

-J'ai… j'ai fait pi- pi au li- it.

Sur ces paroles, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de la première personne qui lui semblât réconfortante en cet instant, c'est-à-dire Sara. La jeune femme fut quelque peu surprise par cet élan d'affection, mais accepta l'étreinte. Elle lui caressa le dos en cercles rassurants, laissant le petit garçon calmer sa peur dans ses bras. Sa propre douceur et son instinct maternel, qu'elle estimait aussi développé que celui d'un poisson-chat, l'étonnèrent.

Grissom sembla enfin retrouver l'usage de ses muscles. A la vue de cette scène de tendresse qu'il se savait incapable d'imiter, sa conscience lui dicta de se trouver une occupation. En homme pratique qu'il était, il s'attela à défaire le lit de son fils. Il le fit rapidement et se hâta de porter les draps dans le panier à lessive. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il jeta les draps dans la corbeille et s'assit quelques instants sur le bord de la baignoire. Son regard se porta sur le mirroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'un homme perdu et paniqué. Les derniers évènements ne faisaient que renforcer son questionnement initial, celui qui était apparu depuis le jour de l'annonce de Terri : Quel père ferait-il ? Il venait d'obtenir sa réponse : minable !

A l'extérieur des murs carrelés de la salle d'eau, le mouvement avait repris. Sara s'était détachée du petit garçon dont le visage ne gardait que les traces d'un gros chagrin. La jeune femme prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne et décida de l'emmener dans la cuisine pour lui préparer la boisson qui, de tout temps, a toujours réconforter et apaisé les pleurs d'enfant : un chocolat chaud. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'un pas décidé, oubliant complètement qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de son supérieur. Juste avant de rejoindre la pièce, le petit garçon lâcha la main de la scientifique et courut vers sa chambre. Sara décida de ne pas le retenir et de continuer son chemin. Elle commença de faire chauffer une casserole et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur à la recherche de lait. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'au moins Grissom se rappelait de ce que mangeaient les enfants et que le petit n'allait pas mourir de faim. En effet, le réfrigérateur était gavé de compotes, de friandises au chocolat et de petit fromage aux étiquettes colorée. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Mattew était à nouveau à côté d'elle, dans un pyjama propre et attendait de vpir ce qu'elle prévoyait.

-Tu aimes les chocolats chauds Matt ?

-Oui

-Parfait. Installe toi pendant que je prépare deux bols.

L'enfant s'exécuta et retomba dans le silence. Sara versa le lait bouillant dans les bols et rajouta deux cuillères de poudre de chocolat qu'elle avit trouvé dans l'armoire. En se retournant, elle vit que Grissom les avait rejoints, dans le même silence que son fils. Mettew et Sara burent leur boisson silencieusement sous le regard attentionné de Grissom. Une fois son bol terminé, l'enfant mit à bailler et voulu retourner se coucher. Il insista pour que Sara l'accompagne et Grissom resta dans la cuisine pour ranger leurs bols, perdu dans ses pensées, qui, en cet instant, étaient plus que prolifiques. Après quelques minutes, Sara réapparut dans la cuisine et dit d'une voix calme :

-Il dort Grissom

-Bien. Le pauvre en avait besoin.

Grissom se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, conscient que les derniers évènements méritaient plus que deux simples phrases laconiques. Il savait aussi que le maintient de la conversation lui appartenait. Mais une fois de plus, les mots venaient à lui manquer.

-Grissom je… je vais y aller je crois. Il se fait tard et euh nous travaillons tous les deux demain.

-Oui vous avez raison…

Il se lécha les lèvres cette fois. Mais Sara n'attendit pas les mots qui ne franchiraient peut-être jamais les lèvres de son collègue. Après tout, elle s'était promis de ne voir en ce rendez-vous rien de plus qu'une discussion professionnelle. Et ce n'est pas un petit garçon perturbé par ses rêves nocturnes qui allait changer ses résolutions. Elle se rendit dans le hall et attrapa son manteau ainsi que son écharpe. Grissom l'avait suivie et la regardait s'habiller. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, chacun totalement conscient du désir de l'autre. Alors Grissom, à défaut de parler, décida d'agir. Comme il nous arrive parfois, il eut un sursaut de témérité, et s'approcha doucement de Sara. Il se pencha sur sa joue et y déposa un léger baiser qui reflétait toute son affection, mais aussi toute sa confusion. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de la jeune femme, on aurait juré que le Docteur Grissom rougissait. Sara sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut rapidement dans la nuit noire en direction de sa Tahoé.

Lorsque le réveil matin retentit dans la pièce, il fut reçu par un grognement venu des tréfonds du duvet qui recouvrait le lit. Une touffe de cheveux bruns sortit de sous la couette et Sara Sidle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle tendit une main hésitante et éteignit la sonnerie. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté, bien décidée à voler cinq petites minutes de repos à la journée qui commençait. Quand soudain les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Grissom m'a embrassée ! Oh une bise, hein, rien d'incroyable ! Mais un contact s'est établi entre nous. A ces pensées, la jeune femme se réveilla totalement. Elle sauta en bas de son lit et se prépara à affronter cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait pleine de d'action.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

**N/A : **Et voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre terminé. Il est plus court que les précédents et à mon avis moins palpitant. Mais chaque histoire a sûrement son chapitre un peu plus médiocre. Enfin, donnez-moi vos impressions. La suite bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**N/A : **_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà dans la course à la FanFic, après un long… très long moment de silence. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour cette absence et j'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques fidèles pour lire ce chapitre. J'ai longtemps hésité quant à la suite à donner à cette histoire qui s'annonce compliquée. Mais ça y est, l'inspiration est de retour. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Sara franchit les portes du Centre Administratif de la société pharmaceutique Med-Oc avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Sa première rencontre avec le bâtiment lui avait laissé une impression… confinée ! Elle se souviendrait toujours des détails architecturaux de l'ascenseur du bâtiment. A ses côtés se trouvait son vaillant coéquipier qui semblait absorbé dans toutes sortes de pensées profondes. En effet, Gil Grissom marchait distraitement derrière sa collègue, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés. Les deux enquêteurs avaient obtenus un nouveau rendez-vous avec Monsieur Winston, le directeur des relations publiques de la société, puisque le précédent avait été annulé suite à un empêchement… matériel. Sara se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie des excuses confuses auxquelles ils avaient eu droit suite à l'incident techniques dont ils avaient été victime. Winston leur avait écrit personnellement, précisant qu'il restait à leur disposition pour un nouvel entretien privé. Le directeur serait sans doute bien moins empressé lorsqu'il découvrirait l'objet de leur visite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'ascenseur principal, Sara ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard entendu en direction de son collègue qui avait, entre-temps, relevé la tête. Il sourit, car lui aussi se rappelait leur dernière aventure dans les locaux de Med-Oc.

-On prend les escaliers Grissom ?

-Oui… je crois qu'un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas mal.

Les deux enquêteurs se dirigèrent vers les escaliers de service et entamèrent la longue ascension des 14 étages qui les séparaient du bureau de Winston. Pendant qu'ils gravissaient les marches, personne ne dit un mot, car chacun était concentré à penser à l'entrevue qui les attendait un peu plus haut, mais également à conserver leur souffle pour l'exercice physique qui les occupait. Mais toute chose pénible finit généralement par prendre fin, et c'est la respiration haletante qu'ils entrèrent dans les locaux de la société. Ils s'annoncèrent rapidement auprès de la secrétaire qui les fit attendre un court instant, avant de les convier à entrer dans le bureau.

-Bienvenue à la société Med-Oc !

Monsieur Winston, un homme petit et trapu, les accueillit avec le sourire hypocrite des hommes d'affaires occupés à conserver bonne figure, même dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Au court de sa longue carrière au service de Med-Oc, Kyle Winston avait appris à adopter le même ton doucereux avec tout homme qui franchissait les portes de son bureau. Et c'était ce ton supérieur et faussement compréhensif qu'il était bien décidé à adopter avec ces deux enquêteurs venus fouiner dans les affaires de son employeur pour une obscure raison de meurtre en série…

-Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise, déclama-t-il en désignant les deux sièges qui faisait face à son bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Grissom se racla légèrement la gorge et commença :

-Monsieur Winston, vous êtes certainement au courant qu'il y a eu trois meurtres commis dans des entrepôts désaffectés de votre société. Les preuves matérielles trouvées sur les lieux, ainsi que sur les corps ne nous permettent pas d'avancer dans l'enquête et nous avons besoin de vos lumières.

-Tout ce que je pourrai faire pour vous aider sera ma priorité Monsieur Grissom.

L'entomologiste fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton faussement empressé de son interlocuteur. Il savait que l'entretient ne serai pas aisé.

-Selon nos recherches, il apparaît que les trois victimes étaient toutes des internes du Desert Palm ayant participé à un programme de recherche pharmaceutique mené par votre société. Il s'agit du « programme Shadow ». Ainsi…

-Permettez-moi de vous interrompre cher Monsieur, mais je me demande bien comment vous êtes en possession de ces informations confidentielles. Et selon la loi, nul n'est autorisé à les communiquer à quiconque, pour conserver aux patients participants à nos programme un certain anonymat. Nous protégeons également nos recherches de tout espionnage industriel. Et je…

-Et vous devez connaître, j'en suis sûre, la signification du mot « enquête judiciaire » Monsieur Winston ! Nous sommes ici pour résoudre un triple meurtre.

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient Madame. Mais chacun ses préoccupations voyez-vous. Je me dois de protéger le patrimoine de recherche de ma société, enquête ou pas.

A ces derniers mots, le ton du directeur des ressources humaines s'était soudain durcit et tout sourire avait quitté son visage. Il avait reçu des ordres du PDG ce matin et il entendait les respecter. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Sara Sidle…

-A partir du moment où il y a enquête pénale, vous êtes relevé de tout secret médical ou industriel Monsieur Winston. Deux options s'offrent à vous : soit vous nous donnez les informations à propos du Programme Shadow volontairement, soit nous demandons un mandat sur les dossiers des patients, sur les caractéristiques et le nom du médicament testé ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Quelle option choisissez-vous ?

-Je regrette, mais j'attends de voir votre mandat. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, d'autres affaires m'attendent. Vous connaissez la sortie.

Sara et Grissom ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent la pièce, dans laquelle toute courtoisie s'était envolée. Ils redescendirent les 14 étages du building toujours à pieds et rentrèrent dans leur voiture pour prendre la direction du labo. Sitôt assise, Sara prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Brass pour demander le mandat dont ils avaient besoin. Le Capitaine lui assura qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et qu'il serait délivré au plus vite. La jeune femme raccrocha et se tourna vers son coéquipier :

-Winston n'agit pas seul. Il a reçu des ordres et savait probablement dès le départ ce que nous étions venus lui demander. Il n'est pas fou, il doit certainement connaître les noms des victimes.

-Sans doute. Son discours transpirait les ordres qu'on avait certainement du lui passer durant la matinée. Nous avons affaire à un gros poisson Sara. J'espère que le mandat sera accordé au plus tôt car pendant ce temps, un meurtrier court les rues de Vegas.

-C'est quand même incroyable comme ces maudites entreprises pharmaceutiques tiennent à garder leurs recherches si secrètes. Même un triple meurtre ne justifie pas à leurs yeux de dévoiler leurs découvertes…

-Vous savez Sara, l'espionnage industriel dans ces milieux est le plus féroce qui soit. Pour rester dans la course et générer du profit, une entreprise comme Med-Oc est obligée de faire fonctionner ses labos à plein régime, de s'entourer des meilleurs chercheurs du moment et d'avoir le meilleur équipement technique. Malgré tout, ce ne sont pas ces facteurs qui sont déterminants. Non, c'est la rapidité et la vitesse à laquelle leurs produits sont homologués et commercialisés. Vous comprenez alors que c'est bien tentant d'essayer de s'approprier les découvertes de son concurrent.

-Le profit… C'est bien ce qui me gêne Grissom. La santé des Hommes ne mérite-t-elle pas que l'on s'y intéresse sans mettre de l'argent en jeu ? Vous vous souvenez du scandale des enfants de la Thalidomide il y a une quarantaine d'années ? Tous ces enfants nés sans bras ou sans jambes parce que leurs mères avaient suivis un traitement pendant leur grossesse ? Ce médicament révolutionnaire censé supprimer les nausées matinales et d'autres désagréments dus à la grossesse était en fait tératogène (_N/A :_ qui provoque des malformations congénitales chez le foetus). Ainsi pour une question de profits, ce médicament a été commercialisé rapidement, sans se soucier des effets secondaires désastreux.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler… Mais ça date d'un temps où les tests de compatibilité étaient bien moins stricts qu'aujourd'hui. Vous savez Sara, ce sont souvent les plus grandes erreurs qui font avancer la science. Et c'est précisément suite à ce drame que les critères de commercialisation ont été durcis. Et puis ce médicament est encore utilisé à l'heure actuelle pour le traitement de certains cancers résistants à la chimiothérapie, contre la lèpre ou le Lupus érythémateux. C'est donc au final un mal pour un bien.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas quand il faut pour cela sacrifier des vies humaines. Ces gens croient en la médecine, croient au pouvoir de guérison des nouveaux médicaments. Ils achètent ces produits les yeux fermés parce qu'ils se disent que s'ils sont en vente, c'est bien parce qu'ils sont sans danger. La maladie rend aveugle. Les gens qui souffrent sont si désoeuvrés qu'ils se ruent sur tout espoir de guérison. Et même qui nous dit que l'Aspirine ne tue pas finalement ?

-Rien, mais c'est une façon de croire en quelque chose. Nos médicaments ont des preuves physiologiques de leur fonctionnement, mais c'est aussi une façon de se soigner à laquelle notre société croit. Regardez les chinois, ils croient eux que l'acupuncture est le seul moyen de se soigner, et ça marche, sans aucun médicament, excepté des herbes naturelles. La guérison, comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans la vie survient si la personne y croit de toutes ses forces. Pensez à l'effet Placebo Sara.

-L'espoir et l'attente, tout comme les croyances ne font pas toujours tout Grissom. Il arrive quand même que nous ne soyons pas récompensés… car tout ne dépend pas toujours de nous.

La conversation stoppa suite à la dernière phrase de Sara et le voyage se poursuivit en silence. Grissom déposa Sara au labo, avant de prendre la direction de son domicile pour y retrouver son fils. Rien ne pouvait faire avancer l'enquête jusqu'à l'arrivée du mandat. Tout reposait sur une simple pile de papiers jalousement gardés dans le coffre-fort du plus haut des immeubles de la ville.

Lorsque l'entomologiste franchit les portes de son appartement, il lui sembla un court instant que tout était comme d'habitude. Il pensa retrouver son confortable canapé et lire un ou deux traités de médecine légale en sirotant un jus d'orange. Pourtant, il savait qu'une petite tête blonde occupait la pièce qui fut jadis son sanctuaire à insectes. Mais si les autres pères de famille étaient assaillis par une multitude de cris joyeux et de sautillements divers et variés sitôt la porte poussée, il n'en était rien pour Grissom. Pas de petite tête blonde à l'horizon pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Grissom ne s'attendait certes pas à de telles effusions de réjouissances enfantines, et d'ailleurs il n'aurait su qu'en faire. Mais il était inquiet. Car depuis deux mois que la mère de son fils était décédée, il semblait que le petit garçon restait secrètement enfermé dans son monde, refusant toute communication avec l'extérieur. Oh bien sûr, Grissom s'était demandé s'il n'était pas lui-même la cause de ce repli. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un exemple de socialisation avancée et parfaite. Mais la maman de jour en charge de la garde de son fils lui avait fait part de la même attitude de Matthew envers elle.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il trouvait étrange de ne pas entendre le gazouillis habituel qui accompagnait les jeux solitaires de son fils. Au contraire, il lui semblait plutôt saisir des sanglots prononcés. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le séjour où il fut étonné de trouver la maman de jour, Madame Fever, effondrée sur le divan, la tête enfouie dans son bras droit, tandis qu'elle tenait le téléphone dans sa main gauche.

-Madame Fever ?

La vieille dame se redressa en sursaut, le visage mouillé de larmes et un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Monsieur Grissom… Oh Monsieur Grissom c'est effroyable !

L'expression de l'employée semblait si bien corroborer ses paroles que Grissom sentit ses poils se hérisser partout sur son corps.

-Matthew ?

-J'ai voulu vous appeler Monsieur. J'ai essayé toutes les minutes. Au labo, on m'a dit que vous étiez en déplacements… Vo-tre portable ne répondait pas. Et je…

Grissom se rappela soudain que la batterie de son téléphone était déchargée depuis la fin de son entretien avec Winston. Qu'avait-il manqué ?

-Où est mon fils ?

Les paroles désordonnées et l'état de la baby-sitter commençaient à alarmer le scientifique. La panique le gagnait petit à petit, bien qu'il essayât de garder son calme à tout prix.

-Matthew n'est pas ren-tré de l'école cet après-midi. D'habitude il arrive toujours à 15h30. Mais là, il n'est pas rentré. J'ai appelé l'établissement sco-laire, ils m'ont dit que le surveillant l'avait bien vu monter dans le bus, comme d'habitude. Mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vu re-venir.

-Une minute… Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils n'est pas rentré de l'école et qu'il a disparu depuis… Il retroussa sa manche gauche et jeta un œil à sa montre… depuis une heure !

Sans le vouloir vraiment, Grissom avait considérablement haussé la voix en s'adressant à la vieille femme. Ceci eut pour effet immédiat de la replonger dans une crise de sanglots des plus violente, l'empêchant ainsi de prononcer le moindre mot compréhensible. Mais Grissom ne se préoccupait nullement de l'état de son employée. Il s'approcha du canapé où siégeait Madame Fever et lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Le pauvre homme composa fébrilement le numéro du Capitaine Brass et obtint la ligne après quelques secondes :

-Ce numéro n'est pas valable, veuillez consulter un…

L'enquêteur boucla rageusement la ligne en se maudissant copieusement et retenta de composer les bons chiffres. Mais il obtint une nouvelle voix électronique qui lui apprit que le Capitaine Brass était injoignable pour le moment… Un répondeur ! Cette fois, Grissom se mit à paniquer réellement…

Tandis que Gil Grissom commençait à craindre pour la vie de sa progéniture, Sara parquait tranquillement sa voiture dans l'allée qui bordait son appartement. Elle descendit du véhicule en prenant soin de ne pas oublier ses courses, et se dirigea gaiement vers sa porte d'entrée. Au moment où elle relevait le courrier de sa boîte aux lettres, son regard fut attiré par une petite forme recroquevillée aux bas des escaliers du hall. Sa curiosité fut instantanément piquée au vif et elle déposa son fardeau pour aller voir de plus près.

Elle s'approcha des marches et ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand elle comprit ce qui gisait ainsi là aux pieds de l'escalier…

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_**N/A :** L'inspiration est là, alors j'écris ! J'ai cru comprendre que mon chapitre précédent vous avait plu en plus. Alors je continue sur la même voie en espérant que vous apprécierez. Profitez-en bien! Au fait, merci à mes reviewers que j'adore!  
_

-Matthew !

Sara avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, sans doute pour tenter d'étouffer l'écho du cri qu'elle n'avait pu retenir lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le petit garçon couché sur le côté aux pieds de l'escalier de son hall d'entrée. Dans le même temps, son cœur semblait avoir manqué un battement. Mais sa surprise fit bientôt place aux gestes qu'elle pratiquait chaque jour à son travail. Elle s'approcha doucement du petit corps, ne sachant pas exactement dans quel état de conscience se trouvait le petit garçon. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit quelques secondes pour observer la scène. Le petit garçon semblait assoupi sur les marches, tenant fermement dans ses bras une peluche de taille moyenne qui avait l'apparence d'une grenouille. Mais Sara avait appris que les scènes qui paraissent paisible ne le sont généralement pas, et elle appliqua deux doigts contre la carotide de l'enfant.

Le pouls était lent mais régulier.

Ouf ! Il était en vie ! A peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée que le petit garçon sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise. Il frotta ses paupières encore imprégnées de sommeil et serra sa grenouille de plus belle. Il regarda Sara avec ses beaux yeux blonds bordés de longs cils et lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents de lait.

-Hey bonhomme ! Que fais-tu par ici ?

-Ben j'ai eu envie de te voir, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu es venu me voir… C'est gentil ça. Mais… tu es venu seul ?

-Oui ! Et j'ai même pris le bus tout seul comme un grand !

-Uhuuu… Bravo, mais Grissom, je veux dire ton papa, est-il au courant que tu es ici ?

Sara connaissait la réponse bien avant que Matthew ne lui réponde. Il était évident que c'était une visite… improvisée à l'insu de Grissom. D'ailleurs, l'enfant commençait à montrer tous les signes qui laissaient entendre qu'il comprenait avoir fait une bêtise. L'idée que son plan puisse ne pas être si formidable finalement commençait à faire son chemin dans la conscience de Matthew et le sourire candide qui éclairait son visage auparavant disparaissait petit à petit.

-Tu vas pas me renvoyer chez moi hein dis ?

-Bien sûr que non Matt ! Mais… comment se fait-il que tes vêtements soient mouillés ?

-Ben euh en venant je me suis amusé à sauter dans les flaques d'eau…

-Je vois, Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Plusieurs de ses voisins étaient des adorateurs des pelouses verdoyantes et laissaient volontiers tourner l'arrosage automatique pendant un temps déraisonnablement long. Il était évident que ces étendues d'eau si avanenates aient attiré l'enfant, qui avait décidé d'en profiter, fuite de son domicile ou pas. Viens, nous allons te trouver des vêtements secs.

Sara prit la main du petit garçon dans la sienne et monta avec lui les marches qui la séparaient de son appartement. Le sourire était réapparu sur le visage du petit enfant, mais il ne prononçait pas un mot, encore peu certain de son avenir immédiat. Sara se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du petit bonhomme pour qu'il vienne chez elle, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas discuté avec l'enfant de la raison de sa « visite », Sara avait une vague idée du motif qui avait poussé Matthew à venir chez elle, mais au vu de son expérience maternelle proche du néant, elle ne voulait pas se monter des châteaux de carte trop vite. Toutefois, elle était certaine d'une chose : d'après la façon dont il lui serrait la main, la jeune femme se doutait que ce n'était pas pour manger du chocolat.

Sara lâcha la main de son jeune visiteur et se mit en devoir d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Elle invita du regard Matthew à entrer et le suivit de près en fermant la porte derrière elle. Pendant tout le temps où elle se déchaussait et ôtait son manteau, Matthew resta patiemment dans l'entrée, attendant sans doute de voir la suite des évènements. La brunette invita ensuite le petit garçon à la suivre dans sa chambre à coucher pour lui choisit des vêtements secs. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle choisit un bas de training bleu accompagné d'un sweat de la même couleur.

-Tiens Matt mets ça. Pendant ce temps je vais… je vais aller chauffer du lait pour nous faire un bon chocolat, dit Sara en lançant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

Sara tira la porte de sa chambre en sortant et se mit en quête de son téléphone. Elle allait enfin avoir quelques précieuses minutes pour faire ce qu'elle aurait du depuis un moment déjà : appeler Grissom. La jeune femme eut un court instant de pitié en pensant à l'état dans lequel devait être le pauvre père à l'heure actuelle. Comme elle ne savait pas comment son collègue allait réagir, elle voulait à tout prix téléphoner pendant que l'enfant se changeait.

-Grissom.

-Allo Griss, c'est Sara.

-Oh Sara je… Mon Dieu oui, vous tombez mal. Il faut… il faut que je règle une affaire personnelle de toute urgence. Je dois… je vais vous rappeler.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de noter l'empressement avec lequel le scientifique tentait de cacher une nouvelle fois sa vie personnelle. Son ton laissait clairement entendre que les évènements le dépassaient et qu'il était paniqué.

-Mais Grissom c'est au sujet de…

-De l'enquête je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps Sara… vraiment pas. Il faut que… je vous rappelle !

Clap !

Il avait bouclé. Sara resta un moment sans voix à l'autre bout du fil. Cette situation était décidemment bien trop étrange pour être vraie. Et soudain, une envie de rire incontrôlable la prit. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir ce rire si peu approprié. Mais ce téléphone l'avait mise en face de leur immense incapacité à communiquer. Bon sang ! Ils n'étaient même pas capables d'avoir une conversation sur un problème important ! Ce coup de téléphone donnait une allure bizarre, voire comique à la situation. Non, ridicule était le mot le plus juste ! Et comme il nous arrive souvent dans des moments les moins opportuns, Sara eut une pensée idiote. Elle se dit que si elle avait eu envie de kidnapper Matthew, elle n'aurait même pas pu faire un téléphone à Grissom pour lui demander une rançon. Leur relation était tellement… si compliquée et basée sur des quiproquos et une mauvaise communication, que dans le cas où elle avait voulu jouer la ravisseuse, elle n'aurait même pas pu terminer son appel de menace.

-Je suis prêt Sara.

La petite voix stoppa net le délire ridicule auquel se livrait la jeune femme et elle décida de remettre à plus tard la question de Grissom et sa panique.

-Oh euh oui, Sara esquissa un sourire dans son fort intérieur en voyant que l'enfant avait enfilé son pull à l'envers. Viens par ici bonhomme. Tu as soif ?

-Non pas tellement…

Le jeune enfant baissa la tête et n'ajouta plus rien. Un long silence se fit et bientôt, Sara put voir le petit corps, perdu dans ce pull bien trop grand pour lui, se mettre à tressauter doucement sous les sanglots qui le secouaient. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une semaine, Sara assistait à la tristesse la plus pure qui soit : celle d'un jeune enfant. Elle s'étonna elle-même lorsqu'elle se mit à genou sur son tapis et fit signe à l'enfant de venir vers elle. Il ne se fit pas prier et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Il serra ses petites mains autour de son coup et enfuit sa figure dans ses cheveux bruns. Ainsi, Sara partageait avec cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien l'un des rares moments de tendresse véritable qu'elle ait jamais eu dans sa vie. Pour une fois, elle se laissa bercer par les larmes authentiques du fils de l'homme à qui elle dédiait son cœur. La détresse sincère de Matthew lui rappela la sienne, celle qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond de son cœur, refusant le plus souvent de la regarder en face.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu pour finir par se clamer complètement. A ce moment, Matthew releva la tête et regarda le visage de la jeune femme.

-Mais… tu-tu pleures toi aussi ?

-Oui mon bonhomme, répondit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes, ne cherchant, pour une fois, pas à les dissimuler.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es triste ?

-Et toi poussin ?

-Un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que je ne cueillerai plus jamais de nouveaux pissenlits avec ma maman. Et aussi…

Sara sentit une certaine hésitation chez l'enfant et elle hocha de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-… parce que Gil est bizarre. Je crois bien que je l'ennuie. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu sais, parfois les grandes personnes ont-elles aussi du chagrin. Simplement, elles ne se donnent souvent pas le droit de le ressentir. Alors souvent, de voir quelqu'un d'autre pleurer en face, ça rappelle cette tristesse que nous cachons.

-Mais pourquoi tu la caches ? Maman m'a toujours dit d'écouter mon cœur, peu importe ce qu'il me disait.

-Ta maman était une personne très sage Matt.

-Oui… Toi ta maman te disait quoi quand tu étais triste ?

La question prit Sara au dépourvu, elle ne savait que répondre. L'histoire de son enfance sordide n'était sans doute pas adéquate pour un enfant de six ans. Et de toute façon, la seule réponse véritable qu'elle aurait pu lui donner était : rien. Laura Sidle n'avait jamais eu le temps de donner un quelconque conseil à sa fille.

-Ma maman… était loin d'atteindre la sagesse de la tienne. Disons que je ne l'ai pas assez vue pour qu'elle ait pu me donner des conseils.

-Oh tu as perdu ta maman toi aussi ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte bonhomme.

-Alors on est pareils toi et moi !

-D'une certaine façon oui. Ouille écoute, j'ai mal aux fesses, on s'assoit sur le canapé ?

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, le petit garçon ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme pendant le trajet, pourtant très court, jusqu'au canapé. Là, il décida que la meilleure place se trouvait sur les genoux de Sara et se cala confortablement contre sa poitrine. Le silence était revenu et chacun se laissait bercer par la respiration de l'autre. Après quelques minutes, la jeune brune remarqua que les longs cils de l'enfant étaient baissés et qu'il dormait profondément. Elle se glissa délicatement sur le côté et se dégagea de l'étreinte désormais relâchée de Matthew. Une fois debout, elle se pencha pour le coucher et le recouvrit avec une couverture qui se trouvait aux pieds du canapé.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour rassembler ses idées. Il fallait absolument qu'elle atteigne Grissom, car Matthew ne pouvait pas rester chez elle indéfiniment. Et puis le scientifique devait vraiment être inquiet, s'il n'avait pas déjà appelé tout le Département de Police pour rechercher son fils. Il fallait qu'elle retente un appel. La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que son collègue ne décroche :

-Grissom !

-C'est Sara. Nous avons à parler Grissom. Et ne me raccrochez pas au nez cette fois !

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je crois que j'ai chez moi quelque chose de précieux qui vous appartient.

-Je… Matthew ?

-Oui.

Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant du labo qui m'attendait dans le hall de mon immeuble. Il va bien… enfin physiquement du moins.

-Je… ne bougez pas Sara. J'arrive !

-Je ne vais partir nulle part Grissom. Il s'est endormi sur mon canapé. Ne sonnez pas en entrant.

Et Sara boucla le téléphone.

Sara profita du calme qui régnait dans l'appartement pour prendre une douche. Par chance, la salle de bain était dans sa chambre, elle ne risquait pas de réveiller le petit. Elle profita de la douce sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau pour réfléchir à la situation, pour penser à ce qu'elle allait dire à Grissom. Elle essayait de prévoir un plan, une marche à suivre en somme. Car après tout, elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Matthew en voyant son père venir le chercher, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était venu chez elle dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce nouveau papa qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis après tout non, elle ne prévoirait rien du tout. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses se faire pour une fois ?

Elle se sécha rapidement et choisit de nouveaux vêtements. A peine était-elle vêtue de frais qu'elle entendit un léger grattement contre sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva Grissom sur le pas de sa porte. Sans un mot, elle le laissa entrer. Comme elle s'y attendait, il avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs, ses traits semblaient plus tirés que jamais et même son impeccable barbe semblait avoir subi les affres d'un ouragan.

-Sara…

-Chuut il dort sur mon canapé. Allons dans la cuisine.

Grissom la suivit avec un air piteux, sachant pertinemment qu'une longue conversation l'attendait sous peu.

TBC…


End file.
